Mated for life
by BlackAngle24
Summary: Every Century, four humans are chosen to become Consorts to each of the tribal leaders of Perim. Tom, Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton are this century's Consorts. Taken from their homes and separated from their families, can our heroes adjust and find some common ground with their spouses? With three enemies seeking their downfall?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok. As we all know about the awesome series Chaotic (that for some devastating reason was canceled) (_ _ **Dream Dragoness**_ _: I know. It was due to some legal issues. The show's either on hiatus or has been forgotten by the creators. Nothing about it being canceled. At least not that I know of.) I decided to make an entire remix of it here on fanfic. It somehow similar to the original one but way different._

 _ **November 11, 2015:**_

 _Disclaimer: We do not own Chaotic_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning**

 _._

It started off in a world where fantasy and magic is alive. It is a world called Perim. Living on this world, there were among five different tribes that resided in it.

One tribe belonged to an underground domain known as the Underworld. Many of these creatures, the Underworlders, were masters of the dark arts, as well as earth and fire attributes. Of course, they are among the most hostile of the tribes

Then there is the Overworld, whose residents sought peace and morality within their land. Like the Underworlders, the Overworlders consisted of diverse creatures. But while the Underworlders consist of monster-like appearances, the Overworlders have either humanoid or animal-like appearances.

Next were the Mipedians, a race of lizard that rains over the desert area of Perim who are master of illusions. Ruled by a royal council, the Mipedians are masters of invisibility thanks to the rare Mipedian Cactus, a plant that bears juices that enables the Mipedians their gift of invisibility to work. The Mipedians were also known to create water-creating stones that provide much needed water to various places of the desert.

Then, there were the Danians. The Danians are a royal kingdom of insect-like creatures, ruled over by a powerful queen. Those who dare enter the Danian lair at Mount Pillar may never come back, wither it was with their lives or as the creature they entered as.

All the tribes live in this one world and often fought over territories and, of course, the legendary Cothica. According to legend, the Cothica was as source of great power in all of Perim. For ages, the tribes fought for the right to claim this relic. But alas, the Cothica has yet to be found and war continues in Perim. There was never a time since the wars began when the tribes weren't at each other throats almost every day. Many claim that this was a never-ending war. You can say it was always chaotic between the species.

But there was one race that is separated from the rest. One that didn't have power or supernatural strength like the rest. They were the humans and they resided in a distant metropolis known the Earth Dome. Ruled over by a council of seven Code Masters, each representing the high advisers of all four tribes and a triad of governors for the city, keeping the peace between them and the humans the best they can. The Humans maintain their own peace, remaining neutral to the wars.

While it is true these humans don't have powers of their own, they do control magical cards known as the Chaotic Cards. The cards gave the human using them the same powers as the other Tribes, but only for a short time. If needed, they could use the cards to cast an illusion of a creature they summoned. Only a small few knew how the cards got their magic. Others either didn't question it or came up with their own theories. One popular rumor was that the cards were given their magic from the Cothica. But then again, that was a rumor. The humans mostly take their time battling one another in coliseums as a form of entertainment. Yet at the same time, this gives the humans knowledge of what's going on and what to do if they were ever on a battlefield.

While the Humans may be among the most vulnerable of the five races that live in Perim, they were smart as to try their best to stay away from any fights. In fact long ago, back to who-knows-when, there was a treaty that the humans made among the four other tribes. One that meant to put an end to and prevent any future war between them and the other tribes from ever occurring.

It was that treaty that changed it all.

According to the treaty, every once a hundred years, four humans would be betrothed to the leaders or heirs of the tribes, one human for each tribe, as a sign of peace. Each chosen human shall be marked with a tattoo and a tribal medallion representing which non-human tribe they belong to. Not only would the four humans be engaged to each tribe's main ruler, but they also each must take a primary role in protecting their homes, both human and the tribe they belong to, from any threats of any types.

We all know our lovable heroes, Thomas (Tom) and his friend Katz, Peyton, and Sarah right? All four live in the Earth Dome. All four of them dream of one day of leaving the city and venture off to the dangerous world beyond. None knew of the Codemasters plans to have them be given as intendeds to each tribe.

When they are told of their fate, the thought of being separated from their friends devastates them and Tom will NOT say his goodbye. He and the others will try their best to find a way to end the war between the tribes if the must to reunite. What our young heroes would do will change the very faith of Perim and humanity itself.

 _The Earth Dome. Present Day..._

"Come on Kaz! We're going to be late for the Codemasters announcement!" Tom yelled to his crimson-haired friend as they both hurried down the streets to the cathedral.

It has been practically ages since the Codemasters had called a grand announcement within the Earth Dome. Usually, these kind of things were just about changes in the city, political affairs, or the difficulties Perim. But this time, it's different. This was the announcement of the Codemasters' grand retirement and new candidates to take their place.

Tom and his friends; Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah, overheard the news just recently and now it had been the talk of the city since that morning. Everyone has been in an uproar, seeing it have been what seemed like years since an announcement of the Codemaster retirement and the very thought of the possible candidates.

Each Codemaster represented not only the Earth Dome, but the four tribes of Perim: the Overworlders, the Underworlders, the Danians, and the Mipedians. It has been like this for centuries now. Now it has been called in of Codemaster in the cathedral hall of the Earth dome. Tom and his friend are eager to venture on and hear it soon.

"Slow down Tom will ya?" Kaz yelled to his friend eager to hear the announcement as well.

Tom slowed down slightly, allowing his childhood friend to catch up.

"Can you believe it? The Codemasters are finally retiring after so long!"

"Who do you think will take their place soon?" Kaz asked as they slipped through the public market, passing by people selling food and items.

Tom shrugged his shoulders as he made his way through the crowd.

"Don't know. All I know is that they would be specifically selected by the Master themselves. It could be anyone in the city."

Shortly after Tom said that, he and Kaz were able to get out of the crowd. Once they were out of the marketplace, they stopped by near a coffee shop to catch their breath after that long.

" _*pant*, *pant*, *pant*._ You think _*pant*_ Sarah and Peyton _*pant*_ are already at the Cathedral, _*pant*_ waiting for us?" Tom asked as he bent over, catching his breath.

Relieved that they were having a break, Kaz replied back as he leaned next to a light pole.

"I think so. Knowing Peyton, he would go wherever the free food is at."

This caused the two teenagers to laugh. Despite the teasing remark, they still thought Peyton was a fun guy to be around. And while she may be bossy, Sarah did have her perks. She was one of the better students of their class at Terra Gaia Academy, the local school.

Suddenly, a shiver went down Tom's spine. The shiver was the kind that would tell you to watch your back. It was so sudden, this icy cold blast, that Tom could tell that someone watching him somewhere near. Whatever it was, it doesn't seem human at all. And it was scaring Tom like no other. Whatever it was, it wasn't anywhere in sight. And Tom didn't like this one bit.

Kaz, noticing Tom's strange behavior, decided to speak.

"Tom? Are you alright? You're looking a little…jittery."

Realizing that Kaz was talking to him, Tom mentally shook his head and returned his attention to Kaz.

"Uh . . . ye-yeah. I'm ok. Just got this strange feeling. Like…something's watching us."

Kaz give him a worried look. Tom never said anything like that before. Was he not feeling well? Placing a hand on Tom's shoulder, he spoke.

"Jeez. You ok, buddy? You don't look so good. If you want, I can call the guys and tell them we won't be going and just hea-"

But Tom shook off Kaz's hand before raising his own in a waving-off fashion.

"No, no! What are you talking about? I'm fine. Really. I'm just being paranoid, that's all."

Kaz didn't believe it, but let it go as he looked at his watch.

"Well, if you're sure about it, then let's go. Peyton and Sarah must already be at the cathedral. We should get going."

Tom didn't argue as the pair continued their way to the cathedral. However, the feeling in his spine didn't go away. Shaking his head, Tom thought to himself.

" _I probably am being paranoid. Still, better take the back alleys to evade whatever's watching us."_

No one noticed that high above one of the buildings, a humanoid chameleon was watching the two boys from his hiding spot.

"It's almost time. . ."

 _Later…_

Inside the Earth Dome, nearly every residents in the city rushed to the Coliseum next to the Codemasters' Cathedral, where the meeting with the Codemasters' announcement was to be take place. Inside, Peyton and Sarah were aimlessly wondering about the halls of the food court looking for their friends, Kaz and Tom. So far, they were nowhere to be found.

"Find them yet, Peyton?" Sarah asked, worried about the two.

"No, ma'am. I check all over the food court. They're not here." Peyton said as he ate his burrito savagely.

Sarah just rolled her eyes in annoyance and gave off some cringes of disgust at Peyton's eating habits.

"I doubt they'd just be at the food court, Peyton. Maybe they're running late."

Suddenly, the sound of a horn blared from the cathedral, announcing the arrival of the Codemasters. Everyone at the food court stood up and started to head inside the Coliseum, excited as ever.

"Oh no! We have to hurry or we'll be late!" Sarah cried out, worried.

"But what about Tom and Kaz?" Peyton asked, throwing his burrito wrapper away.

But before Sarah could reply, a voice called out to them.

"HEY, GUYS!"

Both Peyton and Sarah turned around to find their two former missing friends. They looked completely exhausted as they ran up to the pair. In annoyance with a hint of worry, Sarah folded her arms and began to scold them.

"There you are! Where in Perim have you been?"

After another session of panting, Kaz spoke up, giving an accusing look at Tom.

"Long story, really. But Tom been acting weird lately. He said something about us being followed. He made us keep going through alleys and small markets, thinking we can outsmart whoever or whatever it was."

"Hey, I had to be sure!" Tom protested. "I'm sure there was something following us."

"It could be paranoia." Kaz replied bluntly, frustrated at Tom's declarations.

Sarah, seeing the crowd beginning to fade, took the initiative to interrupt the pair.

"Well, look. We can talk more about this later. Let's just hurry and go before there are no more seats left for us."

Within the Coliseum, the crowd was roaring in excitement as they waited for the Codemasters to arrive. Out in the centerfield, a wide, floating platform levitated high in the air, an aqua crystal/pearl colored light emanating from beneath the platform.

On the platform itself, the Seven Codemasters were adorned in vibrate colors and weird masks. These represented the tribes that the Codemasters were advisors to.

All of the Codemasters wore white robes with certain colors that represented the tribes. Three were adorned in gold, which represented the Earth Dome and humanity. The three wore different masks that showed which Codemaster's which.

The Overworld Codemaster wore blue with his white attire. The Underworld Codemaster wore red in his clothing. The Mipedian Codemaster wore a dusty yellow, which was duller than gold. And the Danian Codemaster wore brown with his attire.

One of the Earth Dome Codemasters came up first. He raised his hand causing the crowd to fall silent. Once the crowd fell completely silent, the Codemaster allowed his hand to drop before speaking, his mask having a microphone in it.

"Thank you all for coming here. We are sad to say that this will be our final term. This will be the last year that we Codemasters will continue protecting this city of ours."

There were silent gasp and whispers around, though much of it had lessened as many humans had heard the rumors.

The Overworld Codemaster came up next to speak.

"But have no fear. We will seek candidates to take our places soon. We have been on the line of duty for too long. Now, it is time for the next generation to take up were we left off and protect this city from the dangers that lurks outside our walls."

Everyone soon cheered with joy at the speech. Within the bleachers, Tom, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah joined in the cheering. But then Peyton turned to Kaz to ask a question that had been plaguing his mind for a while.

"I wonder…how long have they been in the line of duty anyway?"

Kaz placed a hand on his chin as he thought of the answer.

"I'm thinking perhaps 40 years. Maybe 50. I'm not really sure. All I do know is once you are a Codemaster, there's no going back. At least until you reach the age of retirement."

It was then that the Danian Codemaster spoke up, bringing Kaz and Peyton's attention back to the announcement.

"Sadly we cannot announce the new candidates yet. But we promise you that we will soon reveal who they are by the end of this month. So please look forward to it, people."

Once again, the crowd cheered. Now new rumors would be spread about on who the next Codemasters would be as the Underworld Codemaster spoke next.

"But these people we are searching for, the ones destined to succeed us, will and MUST show their courage and duty for the sake of their people and their home."

The Mipedian Codemaster spoke up next.

"They must show that they are not afraid to face the world outside."

The second of the gold Codemasters then took her turn to speak.

"They must show that they are willing to sacrifice much, including their lives, for the sake of our people,"

The third Gold Codemaster then took his turn.

"They must, as Codemasters, act as true leaders for the people and show how far they will go to protect their home."

Finally, the first gold Codemaster concluded the speech.

"We will all soon find out by the end of the month who shall be worthy to lead the Earth Dome. But for now, we want to thank you all for attending this meeting. We shall have a festival tonight at from sunset to midnight, celebrating our retirement. All are welcome."

Once more, everyone cheered and cried out in joy, either excited about the party or just plain happy the meeting was now over. Soon, everyone began leaving the Coliseum in a hurry, wanting to prepare for the party that night.

In excitement, Peyton called out to his friends as he headed to the nearest exit.

"WHHOOO! YEAH! Come on guys! Let's go! They should be giving out free food now. My treat, everyone!"

But as Kaz and Sarah were ready to join their overzealous friend, they took notice that Tom had not left his seat. Instead, he kept his eyes on the stage as the Codemasters departed.

"Is it me? Or does this feel weird?"

"What do you mean?" Kaz asked, raising his eyebrow.

Tom spoke with uncertainty in his voice as he stood up. His eyes never leaving the stage.

"Well…what with this whole announcement about retiring and new replacements. It just seems kinda out of nowhere, don't you think?"

Sarah, however, waved off Tom's concern as she began walking with her friends.

"Ah, who cares as long as it has nothing to do with us? Besides, I've been hoping to be a baker when I get older. Not a leader or a politician. So~ not my style. Now come on! I'm starving after all this."

She then grabbed both of her friends' hands and pulled them straight to where Peyton was. He already holding a bowl full of hotdogs and sauce in it, waving down to the three of them.

"Come on, guys. I can't eat all these hot dogs by myself."

"Were coming! But I think you'll eat them all whether we get there or not." Sarah called out.

As Sarah dragged them, Kaz looked to Tom and spoke.

"Sarah's right, Tom. Let's just forget it. As long as we are all together, there's nothing to worry about."

While the thoughts were still present, Tom let out a sigh before donning a smile.

"Y-yeah. I guess you're right."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and I would like to thank Dream Dragoness for helping me edit this story


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone this is **BlackAngel24** back again with a whole new chapter hope you guys like it also we got new characters to add to

 **Dream Dragoness:** _I own the characters: Ophelia, Cora, Darius, and Liliana. They will appear in two of my own Chaotic fan fictions that I am forming in my mind as we speak and later on in this fic._

 _We do not own Chaotic._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **School's Out**

 _A week later at the Terra Gaia Academy…_

Kaz, Tom and Peyton were having lunch in the Garden of Chaos. The Garden of Chaos was the academy's grand garden were all the plants known in Perim were stashed to be studied and researched. There were over forty _different_ species of plants in total, including giant carnivorous blue tulips and crazy deadly bloomers. But to the students of Terra Gaia Academy, it was their own secret escape for lunch hour, despite the hazards.

Aside from the Garden of Chaos, Terra Gaia Academy was one of the more prominent academies in the Earth Dome, complete with every class from Art to Gym. It was also the first school within the Dome to be co-ed, yet had still had a uniform system. Boys wore forest green pants and jacket with a white shirt underneath and gold embroidery on the jacket. Girls wore sailor _fuku-_ style uniforms with the neckerchief and knee-length being forest green and the blouse being white. Both uniforms had the academy's crest on the right breast pocket was the astrological symbol of Earth with a Celtic look to it.

Tom was looking at his Chaotic cards on the grassy lawn; Kaz was tossing meat at a carnivorous plant, who took a delight at playing catch with its meal; while Peyton was enjoying his sandwich. He pulled his eyes away from his meal as Kaz decided to speak to the dark-haired boy.

"So, Tom. Are you feeling any better after that whole creepy-guy-following thing?"

Tom looked up from his deck, having been brought out of his card-trance by his best friend.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks."

"You sure, bro?" Payton asked raising an eyebrow after he finished his sandwich. "You were as white as a ghost at the festival last night. I kept asking if you wanted any of the fried lizard sticks I bought. Who could say no to that?"

"I could and did." Kaz replied, feeling sick just hearing Peyton mention the unusual treats.

Tom was about to reply when they heard Sarah's voice call out from the garden's entrance.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

Seeing their female friend, Tom called out to her.

"Hey, Sarah! Just playing out my deck here. Wanna join?"

With a smile, Sarah answered as she sat down on the grass across from him, setting her tray down as she got out her own deck.

"Sure."

After shuffling her deck, she drew out the first of her hand of five. The card she took was a Danian card of Aszil, the princess and future queen of the Danian tribe, showing off her dark aura in the card. This was one of Sarah's absolute favorite cards within her deck.

All four friends had their own personal decks. While they had Creatures from each tribe, they each had a preferred tribe like many others. Sarah's favored deck consisted mainly of Danians. Perhaps it was because the tribe was a matriarchal society or that they have a more tactical mind than the other tribes. It could even be the fact that Sarah had a life-long interest in insects prior to being introduced to the cards. Whether it was these or some other reason, the insect-like tribe was Sarah's favorite.

Peyton was partial to the Mipedian tribe for his deck. He always liked it that he could turn invisible whenever he played a Mipedian in a Chaotic Match. This was possible because of the magic imbued in the cards. Of course, minors like Peyton were only allowed to use said magic cards in supervised arena/coliseum matches, so it was illegal to use their power outside of matches other than emergencies. Of course, that didn't stop Peyton from using Mipedian invisibility to sneak in a few extra snacks from the lunch line.

Kaz's cards were filled mainly with Creatures and locations from the Underworld. He often played as a powerhouse or a brainiac with incredible battle gear. Despite the Underworlders reputation as being a hostile tribe, Kaz possessed a strong loyalty in his favorite tribe.

Tom, on the other hand, preferred the Overworld tribe over all else, even though he had several cards from the other tribes. Like Kaz, Tom's loyalty to his favorite tribe in the cards was strong. In fact, when he came to the Age of Rite, which was 12, Tom immediately entered his first match in the coliseum as soon as he obtained his starter deck.

Suddenly, the Aszil card was snatched right out of Sarah's hand from behind. Sarah turn to face the one that stole the card, but found that the ones who stole it were none other than Krystella and Klay: the top bullies of Terra Gaia Academy. Krystella, the brunette, gave a sickening smirk as she started to taunt the four.

"Well, well, well. What are you four losers up to? Playing cards again?"

Tom narrowed his eyes as he and he friends began to stand up. He spoke bitterly to the two bullies.

"What do you want, Klay?"

"Oh nothing much." Klay said, waving his hand in an innocent gesture.

He then came up to Tom, grabbing the card Krystella stole.

"We just came to inform you that there is a 100% certainty that what the two people standing before you will be-"

"Psychopathic sociopaths with no lives whatsoever?" Kaz interrupted.

He and his friends laughed at the joke (even though it was accurate), leaving Klay fuming in anger.

"NO, you twits! I meant the next CODEMASTERS!"

This caused the group to stop laughing for a second before resuming, making the pair angrier. Ceasing her laughter, Sarah spoke to the pair.

"You two? Oh please. Like that'll ever happen."

In anger, Krystella snatched the card from Klay before he could rip it to shreds out of anger.

"Oh yes, it will. You see unlike you dorks, we have qualified in almost everything. We joined the prep rally, we're student body co-presidents of the academy, joined the top 10 Chaotic battle games fight clubs, not to mention we are the Codemasters' very own assistants."

That statement cased the four to freeze in shock while Klay and Krystella at their surprised faces. Tom then spoke in a suspicious, yet wary voice.

"W-wait. You guys are assistants to the Codemasters?"

"Why, yes." Krystella admitted with a smirk.

She then went to her back pocket and fished out the badge she had and showed it to the four. It took the shape of a police badge adorn in gold with the engraving symbol of the Earth Dome, the astrological symbol of Earth, and written in calligraphy at the very center was ( _Assistant of the Codemasters: Krystella Laloon_ )

Klay, smirking, spoke mockingly as he grabbed the card from Krystella yet again and came up to Tom, tapping with the card like he was a little kid and he was the teacher with a ruler.

"And like we said earlier, there is no mistake. It may have already been decided who will be the next Codemasters and two of them are going to be us. The loving assistants that had been loyally by their side though the worst and the people of this forsaken dome world. And there is nothing you losers can do about it."

He then shoved the Danian card right back to Tom and turn to leave. Tom narrowed his eyes further as he spoke to the pair.

"You do realize that there are SEVEN Codemasters, right? I doubt the other candidates would agree with you and your ethics."

Krystella took a shot at mocking the four as she started to leave with Klay.

"Oh, we know. We just thought we'd let you losers know ahead of time who's going to be the next supreme rulers of this Cothica-forsaken snow globe. And while there may be five more, we'll still be running the show."

After the two goonies were gone from sight, the four finally had time to think things through, though they were still fuming with anger. Whether it was true or false that the pair were indeed the assistants of the Codemasters, it was clear that they would make terrible rulers of the Earth Dome. Kaz scratched his head in anger, letting out a growl as he became more frustrated.

"Of all that is Chaotic, why can't it be her twin, Jycella, instead?"

Suddenly, a flash of blue light came from behind them.

"You called?" A female voice asked.

The four jump in surprise and turn to find Krystella's "good twin," Jycella, smiling. The four smiled in relief at the blonde Krystella duplicate standing before them. Unlike her sister, Jycella was a nicer girl and was known to volunteer more honestly than Krystella. Basically, everything Krystella was, Jycella wasn't.

Payton was the first to greet Jycella as he closed up his lunch bag.

"Jycella? What are you doing here? And what with the blue flash earlier? Almost lost my food there for a second?"

Jycella gave a friendly laugh as she answered Peyton's question.

"Ha-ha sorry guys didn't mean to scare you guys. It was part of a project I'm working on. But before I can say anything, I'm sorry about what my sister and her associate said to you."

The four friends frowned as Tom spoke up to Jycella.

"You've heard?"

Jycella nodded sadly.

"Every word."

Kaz let out a growl in protest as he spoke.

"They can't do that! Can't you do something about this, Jycella? I mean, she is your sister!"

Jycella sighed sadly as she shook her head.

"Sorry guys. But whatever the Codemasters decide, there are no take-backs. If they do succeed two of the Codemasters, we can't do anything but follow. I mean, look at us!"

She gestured to not only herself, but the others as well.

"We're just ordinary academy students."

"She got a point, bro." Peyton said, unhappily agreeing with Jycella.

But Tom thought otherwise.

"That may be true, but there are still five other positions that need to be filled. Even if Klay and Krystella _do_ become Codemasters, they still have to work with the other five in order to do anything."

Hearing this, Kaz found himself in agreement.

"Tom's right. And who knows? Maybe the Codemasters might pick one of us to succeed them."

He then donned a grin the thought of being a Codemaster while Klay and Krystella got their Just Desserts. Oh, what a glorious day that would be.

Sarah growled as she grabbed her sandwich from her lunch tray and taking a bite from it.

"Look! Let's just forget all this and enjoy the day in peace while we still can, Ok guys? I just want this day to end so I can go to sleep and pretend like we still have a life 'till then."

But Jycella decided to happily change the subject.

"Sorry guys, no time. Reggie sent me here with a message. He wants to see the four of you right away."

Walking behind them and pushing them from behind, she took the four away from the garden and to the school basement where Reggie was at.

Reggie (Regginald Terrrington) was known as the future heir of a multi-media business within and out of the Earth Dome. Though he did broke both his legs at a young age, forcing him to use a high-tech wheelchair for the rest of his life, he had never lost his spirit. He maintained the will to move forward and strived in creating new developments for the city. With the help of his lovable assistant, Jycella, by his side. Rumor was that he made such an impression to the Codemasters that there was a possibility that he would succeed one of them.

"What does Reggie need?" Tom asked, breaking away from Jycella's shoving and began to follow her down the narrow stairs to the basement.

"Yeah. And it better not be anything illegal. I don't want another lecture from my brother. It's enough Darius is my brother, but he's our homeroom teacher, too. And what's worse than getting scolded by your big brother? It's getting detention from him." Sarah lamented as she debated about going down the steps.

Behind her, Peyton and Kaz shivered as a similar thought struck their minds. "Yeah, dudette. Liliana may be all cool when she's calm. But get her mad and it's like having your big sister become an angry Ulmar! Last time I got in trouble, she made me do bed pan and laundry duty at the clinic for a week! Grossest week of my life!"

"And Cora would push my physical abilities to the brink with her 'homemade gym class.' She'll treat me like a private in the Solaris Army! And she's just been promoted to Sergeant Major! I wouldn't be surprised she would become a general by my graduation!"

Tom also frowned.

"Don't forget my big sister, Ophelia. If I got in trouble again, not only would she ground me, but she'll make me work in the Azure Sea Archives by cleaning the building and organizing books for a month."

But Jycella paid no heed to their cautions. Instead, she looked back with a mischievous smirk.

"Trust me when I say what we found will blow your mind."

Once Jycella opened the door, the five of them were greeted by a giant blue orb hovering in the center of the larger underground room. The orb was emitting powerful electricity as it showed different parts of the city in the Earth Dome from Downtown to the school and the gateway to the outside world of Perim. A blond boy sitting in a wheelchair was in front of a table looking over some files.

Jycella raised an arm in greeting to the boy.

"Yo, Reggie. I got the guys with me."

Reggie turned his head to face them. Upon seeing the five, he give them a genuine smile.

"Oh good! You're still in one piece. And with the four here. Splendid."

The boy's words stumped the four students as Tom raised an eyebrow.

"In one piece?"

Reggie turned his auto chair toward them and pointed at the glass orb next to him.

"Yes. You see what I have here, my friends?"

The four continued to raise eyebrows at Reggie's question. They turned their heads to the orb and remained confused. After a moment of silence, Peyton managed to speak.

"Uhh…? A giant orb that's too big for this room?"

Reggie laughed at Peyton's answer.

"No, but good enough."

He then wheeled toward a computer and began typing.

"What you see here is no ordinary orb."

Then, the blue orb changed, showing a mere image of all six of them.

"This is a new evolution to what human ingenuity can do and what it means for fast traveling."

Now they were curious. In amazement, Kaz spoke up.

"What is it?"

Jycella provided the answer with a gleeful smile on her face.

"We call it a Transporter Orb. And we want you guys to test it out for us."

Once again, the quartet were silenced for few minutes before shouting in surprised unison.

"WHAT?!"

Jycella placed her fists on her hips, still grinning.

"You heard me. We need your help in testing this Transporter Orb."

"By using us as guinea pigs!?" Sarah screeched in anger.

"Guinea pigs that could get maimed or killed by this experiment?!" Kaz protested in fear.

It was then that Reggie spoke up as Jycella made attempts to calm the fearful/angered four down.

"There's no need to worry about that. Jycella and I made sure to work out the bugs before we decided to contact you. Besides, once you hear what this new technology does, I believe you'll be very interested."

The quartet gave each other curious and suspicious looks before returning their attention to the boy. Seeing that they were interested, Reggie proceeded to explain.

"You know how there's been traffic problems, right?"

"Yeah?" Tom asked, wondering where this was going.

Reggie continued his explanation.

"Well, what if there was a way you can instantly reach your destination in a matter of seconds with a single device in your home?"

Reggie then pointed to a nearby platform that was emitting a faint light.

"This is a community-sized Transport Platform. The home-sized ones would be smaller. About the diameter of a rocking chair."

He then rolled to a panel that stood next to the platform.

"By typing the location, you can transport to anyplace in the Earth Dome. But that function has been tested already thanks to Jycella."

It was then that Jycella took the floor.

"But there is a second function."

She then pointed to the orb.

"That orb is actually a blank map of Perim. By using the Chaotic cards in your deck, our theory is that we can go to any location in Perim without having to worry about dangerous and lengthy travel. We wouldn't even need as much of the army as we do right now. And as you use your cards to travel to different locations, the map will 'draw' itself. "

Reggie then concluded the lecture as he faced his classmates.

"When this is complete, this will not only help the Codemasters travel from the Earth Dome to anywhere in Perim, but we could attempt to forge better alliances with the other tribes."

That impressed the group. Ever since the tribes discovered the humans, relations had been rocky because of the fact that humans lacked any direct link to magic, mainly the Cothica. Several times, the tribes sought to subjugate the humans as slaves (though it have been different for the Overworlders). But because they had more ingenuity and creativity, the humans were able to keep up with the growing power of the tribes by advancing their technology. Eventually, the Great Dome was erected and a treaty between the tribes and the humans was formed. Though the details of that treaty were unknown to all but the Codemasters, this enabled a stable, yet fragile peace.

Now with this new transport device, humans could be free to visit the rest of Perim while still capable to return to the sanctuary of the Earth Dome. In the same day. Within the same hour. In excitement, the quartet gathered at the Transport Platform.

"How do we test this?" Sarah asked.

At Reggie's instruction, Jycella headed to a nearby room while Reggie explained to the group.

"The buttons on the panel are currently set to a section of the city. The upper button for the north, the lower button for the south, etc. But if you place a Location card in the slot below the buttons and press the red button, you can be taken to that particular location in Perim."

As Reggie turned around to check on Jycella, the quartet reached into their pockets and pulled out cards. Excited, Tom asked his friends a question.

"What locations would you guys like to visit?"

Sarah was quick with her answer as she pulled out a Location card.

"I would like to visit Mount Pillar. But Jade Pillar sounds like a nice place to visit."

Kaz spoke up as he picked his cards.

"I'd like to visit Underworld City, the Lava Pond, and Iron Pillar."

"And I'd like to check out Mipedim Valley and Mipedim Oasis. Maybe there are also places that no human knows about yet!" Peyton exclaimed happily as he sorted through his cards for more locations.

Knowing his friends would want his answer to the question, Tom spoke.

"I'd like to visit the Overworld capital, Kiru City, Lake Ken-I-Po, and the Crystal Caves to start with."

It was then Peyton got an idea. A brilliantly stupid idea.

"Guys! How about we make this fun?"

The trio of friends raised an eyebrow at Peyton's question.

"How?" Sarah asked in confusion.

Peyton then snatched the Location cards from his friends and shuffled the deck as they began to protest.

"We'll chose a place at random. That way, there's no arguments on what card to use first."

He then picked out a card from the shuffled deck and placed it on the panel without even looking. But just as the three were about to stop him, Peyton pressed the red button and a flash of blue light consumed them.

By the time Reggie and Jycella returned with a bundle important for the experiment, the four friends were instantly gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Gloomuck Swamp**

Hey guys sorry for the delay but me and Dream Dragon are back again with a whole new story hope you like and please review and let us know thanks XD

 _ **Dream Dragoness:**_ _Sorry I was late beta-ing. I was swamped with schoolwork after schoolwork._

* * *

"Soggy" was what Tom was feeling when he began to regain consciousness. This was shortly followed by a pungent smell that made him open his eyes.

"Ugh. What happened?" he asked.

His vision cleared as he sat up, seeing a dank, smelly, gloomy swamp in place of the academy's basement. Memories of what had previously transpired flashed in Tom's mind: Jycella and Reggie, the transport device, Peyton's gambit.

Standing up, Tom looked at his uniform and groaned while brushing off sticky leaves and other things.

"Aw, man. Ophelia's gonna kill me."

That comment wasn't because of the filthy uniform, but rather about him not being in school. Not being inside the Earth Dome, more likely. After smacking the side of his head to rid himself of the murky water he had been lying in earlier, Tom scanned the area until he spotted an orange-red patch of hair in the mud. Tom's sapphire-blue eyes shot wider after immediately recognized who the hair belonged to.

"Kaz!"

When Tom reached his childhood friend's side, the flame-haired boy sat up and began to search for his glasses.

"Tom? Tom! I can't see."

It took little effort for Tom to find Kaz's glasses, using a nearby river to wash off the mud it had accumulated during the crash before giving them to Kaz. Kaz took his only clean spot on his uniform left to clean his glasses before placing them onto his face, granting him clear vision once more.

"Thanks, Tom. I hope it's not going to be one of those 'I wish I didn't have astigmatism' days."

But upon seeing the landscape around them, Kaz's focus shifted.

"Where are we?"

Looking at the swamp around them, Tom gave Kaz his answer.

"I don't know, Kaz. But one thing's for sure: we are not in the Earth Dome anymore."

As Kaz got up, a familiar sound reached his ears. The sound of someone scolding another.

"I think I hear Sarah."

Hearing this as well, Tom trudged through the mud as he and Kaz followed the sound. It wasn't long before they could hear the argument more clearly.

"I can't believe you, Peyton! Random chance on a device that was never tested outside the Dome is NOT a good idea!"

"Chill, Sarah! How was I supposed to know we'd end up here?"

"You didn't! And now we're stuck here!"

Tom and Kaz didn't need to see them to know that the two voices belonged to their friends: Peyton Steele and Sarah Cornwell. Once the pair passed another thick group of trees, they found the pair in the middle of a small clearing. Both were covered in mud and Sarah's face was red with absolute fury.

Happier to see his friends rather than backing away from Sarah's anger, Tom called out to the pair.

"Peyton! Sarah!"

The rotund boy and the fiery blond halted their argument as they turned to face Tom and Kaz.

"Dudes!" Peyton cried out, happy to see them.

Sarah was just as relieved as she made her way to the thinner boys.

"You're ok!"

Tom and Kaz smiled as they began to catch their breath.

"Glad to see you're alright, too." Tom spoke as he recovered from his panting session.

Looking around, Kaz spoke warily.

"Yeah. I just wish I know where we are."

The quartet looked around and noticed something almost immediately.

"There's something familiar about this place." Sarah muttered.

The four thought for a moment, thinking of their Chaotic Cards when Tom was able to identify the place.

"Guys. I think I know where we are?"

Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton quickly turned to the dark-haired boy with demanding looks in their eyes.

"And?" Kaz asked warily.

After double-checking his memory, Tom was able to make a verified connection.

"I think we're in the Gloomuck Swamp."

The group gasped in shock. Tom was right. They each had plenty of battles in the foul-smelling Gloomuck Swamp during their Chaotic matches.

"I think you're right, Tom. I've been through this location in the Coliseum with my sister, Cora. But I've never thought I would be here in real life!" Kaz exclaimed as he remembered the various Chaotic matches he had with his elder sister in attempts to "toughen him up" as Cora so eloquently put it.

Even though everyone was still mad at Peyton for teleporting them without their permission, the scenery was just amazing. They were never allowed to ever leave the Earth Dome unless they were ambassadors, scholars, merchants, farmers, or even Codemasters. Only through Chaotic matches where they able to capture the view. But this was real life, not an illusion. They could feel it the misty air, the sounds of the foliage and wildlife around them, even the smell. Especially the smell.

"Ok. I'll admit. This is amazing." Tom admitted, keeping his gaze on the land around them.

"Yeah" Kaz muttered.

It was then he noticed the smell of the swamp. He gagged as he tried to cover his nose and mouth from the stench.

"Oh, flaming hell! What is that awful smell?"

Smelling the stench, Sarah cringed as she turned to Peyton before punching him in the shoulder.

"Peyton! Did you eat some spicy death rats, again?! I told you those things can give you atomic-level gas, you idiot!"

Peyton recoiled from the punch as he tried to defend himself physically and verbally.

"Ouch! Hey! That wasn't me! It's coming from all around us."

Sniffing the air again, Kaz had to keep himself from vomiting.

"Ugh! It smells like rotten eggs and dog vomit."

Tom covered his nose as he remembered something that his sister, Ophelia Majors, told him about.

"Ophelia told me what this smell means and it's not natural gas. It's sulfur! We must be near some sulfur deposits around here!"

The group groaned as they began to look for a place with little-to-no sulfur. Sarah was the most vocal, by far.

"Damn it! Of all the locations in our decks, why did we end up here?"

She, Tom, and Kaz proceeded to glare at Peyton, who chuckled nervously in response. Wanting to get the situation under control, Tom spoke as he took point.

"We better get the heck out of here before any of us pass out from this stench. Or worse. By now, Reggie and Jycella must have found out we're gone. Let's just lay low in case of danger."

Kaz gulped as another thought struck his mind.

"Yeah. And before our sisters, and your brother, Sarah, find out. Or we'll all be dead."

He then pointed toward a part of the misty forest, looking a bit more confident.

"Luckily, I know of a large, hollow tree not far from here. Cora and I would go there to regroup and plan during tag-team Chaotic matches. We can stay there until rescue comes."

"And exactly _how_ will rescue come?" Sarah asked with annoyance and frustration in her voice.

Wanting to keep tensions at a low, Tom took the chance to speak.

"There's a chance Reggie and Jycella may have some sort of emergency plan in case something like this would happen. Let's just find this tree and wait."

He then turned to Kaz.

"Think you can lead us to the tree from here, Kaz?"

Kaz took a good look at the area they were in and looked into his memory to get a good idea on where to go.

After a few minutes, Kaz pointed to a specific direction.

"The tree's that way."

The three other teens looked at each other in concern before Peyton spoke.

"You sure, dude?"

Kaz nodded as he pointed to a mossy tree nearby.

"I'm certain. Cora taught me survival tactics a while ago and I remember her telling me that moss always grows north of trees in the northern hemisphere of Perim. The tree we're looking for should be southeast of here."

Getting the idea, Tom picked up a sharp-looking rock and made a mark on nearby tree. It was the simplest symbol he could think of: the symbol of the Earth Dome.

"We'll make marks like these so we won't go in circles."

Liking the idea, Sarah and Peyton picked up sharp rocks of their own while Peyton handed another sharp rock to Kaz. As they started their trek to the southeast, Sarah spoke.

"When we get back, remind me to ask Cora about survival tactics or see if Ophelia can find me a book about it in the library."

Peyton agreed quickly.

"Make that two, dudette. Don't know what food out here is edible and what's not."

Hearing this, Tom and Kaz looked at each other and nodded. All four of them would attend survival classes and study on the subject. But as they walked on, a figure began following them. It slithered in the mud like a snake, eyeing the humans as its next prey. As it slithered into a nearby clump of bushes, Tom noticed the sound of the rustling leaves and spoke with apprehension in his voice.

"Guys? I think we should make some weapons. Just in case."

Though the group wondered why, they did not question their friend. Having weapons of any make would be a good idea.

Sarah was quick and pulled off the straightest, thickest branch of a nearby tree. She broke the smaller branches off until she left with what would resemble a walking stick. Her brother, Darius Cornwell, had insistent she'd take some form of self-defense class when she was younger. She chose martial arts and favored staves as weapons. Darius was similar, though he chose bladed pole weapons like halberds.

"Better be safe than sorry," Sara spoke as she tested the strength of the branch.

But just as the boys were about to find their own makeshift weapons, the figure that was following them launched out of the bushes. The figure held no body, but rather two large tentacle-like vines of a crimson-gold color. The surprised teenagers have yet to know that the body was in another part of the swamp. Still, the four barely got out of the way as the two vines slapped the muddy earth in an attempt to capture their prey.

"Sweet Ancestors of Kiru! What are those?!" Kaz called out as he backed away from one of the encroaching vines.

"I don't know! But I highly doubt they're friendly!" Tom called out as he searched for a weapon of his own.

Sarah, having her weapon already in hand, provided the assistance needed as the boys searched for their own weapons.

"Hurry up with your weapons, guys! This stick won't hold it off forever!" She shouted as she whacked one of the vines with her staff.

The first to acquire a weapon was Tom. After finding some vines, Tom fashioned a few into a homemade sling and like the Biblical David, he gathered some rocks and slung them at the vines.

Kaz was the next to make his weapon. Having learned a few things from Cora, he found the sharpest, longest rock he could find and sharpened it on a nearby stone. After wrapping some vines around one end, he had fashioned himself a knife.

Peyton looked hard for a weapon. But as the vines thrashed about, he settled on a rock and waited until one of the vines got near him. Once it was in position, Peyton used the large rock in his hands to smash the vine, causing it to recoil in pain.

Tom fired rock after rock while Kaz made his way to the other vine. With Sarah backing him up, Kaz was able to stab the vine hard enough that it sliced through. With one vine sliced off and the other smashed, the plant/creature that owned the tentacle-vines recoiled them as the teenagers could swear they heard a screech coming from miles away.

"What was that?!" Peyton asked, hugging his rock in defense.

Sarah looked around warily, gripping her staff.

"I don't know. But I don't wanna find out."

Tom shook his head as he gathered more rocks and placed them in the pockets on his uniform.

"Me neither. How close are we to this tree you were talking about, Kaz?"

Kaz was quick to answer as he started to climb a tree.

"Let me get a bird's eye view."

With Peyton and Tom giving him a boost, Kaz was able to climb a tree that resembled one of the cypress trees of the Everglades growing in the mud and climbed past the canopy. Hugging the tree tightly, Kaz scanned the area until he found what he was looking for. About a mile from where he and his friends was a treeless part of the Gloomuck Swamp. And in that swampy grassland was a lone tree that resembled a giant bird.

"I see it, guys! It's just east of here! About a mile!" He called down as he started to descend the tree.

"A mile! For crying out loud!" Sarah complained as the boys helped Kaz from the tree.

"Well, it's either that or wait for those vines to come back with friends. Or worse." Tom countered.

Sarah grumbled as Peyton picked up a sharp stone and started to carve on the tree.

"What are you doing, Peyton?" She asked, annoyed.

"Marking our trail. If we are getting rescued, we want them to know where we are, right?" Peyton replied logically as he carved an arrow with the Earth Dome's symbol over it.

Tom and Kaz smiled in agreement. Sarah, however, remained pessimistic.

With that, the four teenagers made their way east, completely unaware that a rescue effort was on its way.

And three angry sisters.

 _While the Four were fighting the monstrous vines…_

* * *

Reggie and Jycella were working furiously on the Teleportation Orb. They had returned from getting a required part of the machine when Tom and the others were transported away. Jycella discovered the Gloomuck Swamp card in the scanner as Reggie made calculations after calculations. It didn't take much for the pair to figure out that their friends were in the Gloomuck Swamp and had no way back.

"I can't believe they didn't wait until we gave them the wristbands! Didn't they think about how they would get back?" Jycella muttered angrily as began to gather survival supplies while Reggie worked on calculating where the four would have landed in the swamp.

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is that we find them and get them back here before anyone finds out."

"Find out what?" An older male voice spoke out.

Looking towards the door, Reggie and Jycella gulped as they found a young man in his twenties standing in the doorway, looking cross. He was blond and had the same teal eyes as Sarah. He was dressed in blue pants and brown shoes, a white long-sleeved shirt with a brown sweater-vest over it, and a blue tie. It was Jycella who spoke the man's name.

"D-Darius! I-I mean, M-Mr. Cornwell! What…what are you doing here?"

The man, Darius Cornwell, frowned as he leaned against the doorway.

"I was looking for my sister when I saw a flash of light coming from down here. When I came down, I overheard you talking about a mishap involving four people?"

He folded his arms, giving the pair a stern look.

"Who is missing?"

The two inventors looked at each other and gulped. There was no way they could lie to their homeroom teacher. Not only was he Sarah's big brother, but he was the best homeroom ever had. So, Reggie wheeled forward and confessed.

"Mr. Cornwell. It's Tom Majors, Kaz Kalinkas, Peyton Steele, and…your sister, Sarah. The-there was an accident. Right now, they are in the Gloomuck Swamp with no way back."

As they explained the function of the teleportation system and gave their guesses on what happened, Darius sighed. Looking at his students with disappointment, he spoke calmly.

"I know Sarah can take care of herself for a time. The others, however…"

He let out a shudder as a thought crossed his mind.

"I need to call their sisters."

The two students looked at their teacher with confusion.

"The guys' sisters? Why them?" Jycella asked.

Darius answered her question as he gazed at the glowing orb in the center of the room.

"I can't leave in the middle of my teaching job. But Cora Kalinkas is the strongest of the three, Liliana Steele has the medical expertise, and Ophelia Majors would slaughter me if I didn't include her in this rescue mission."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Just Like Old Times**

 _ **BlackAngel24:** Hey everyone here is a new chapter made by me and **Dream Dragoness** here. In this chapter we'll be going more in depth into the Chaotic world so enjoy XD _

_**Dream Dragoness:**_ _While writing for_ _ **BlackAngle24**_ _, I found somethings that helped build the lore of "Mated for Life's" Perim, especially the culture of the Humans as well as some ideas for story development. After discussing with_ _ **BlackAngle24**_ _, we've been getting some great ideas from other forms of media such as video games. So the Disclaimer list will be long._

 _We do not own: Chaotic, RWBY, Final Fantasy X, Soul Caliber series, and the Legacy of Kain series._ _ **BlackAngle24**_ _is the creator of the original story while_ _ **Dream Dragoness**_ _is the beta writer._ _ **Dream Dragoness**_ _also owns Ophelia, Cora, Darius, and Liliana._

* * *

Reggie and Jycella were setting up the orb when _they_ arrived. Darius had left to resume his teaching, excusing the two teenagers for the rest of the day. The reason why was to rescue their four friends before something terrible happened to them. This, however, meant that the inventors had to deal with the three angry young women that entered the room.

The first woman was a pale tan and had ice-blue eyes similar to Tom. Her black hair reached the small of her back and had the lower half braided. Upon hearing the news about what happened, she left her library job to change into a blue tunic, black pants, and black boots. Strapped to her back was a bladed longbow and a large quiver of arrows. Out of the three women, she was clearly the angriest.

The second woman was of a stronger build than the other two women. She had brown eyes and short hair that was crimson red with fiery-orange highlights. She was dressed in in the green uniform of the Solaris army, the inner layer consisting of green long-sleeved shirt and pants, brown elbow-length gauntlets as well as brown knee-high boots. She was wearing pieces of regulation armor: steel kneepads and armguards, and a breastplate that solely protected her upper chest. She had a brown belt with the Earth Dome symbol as a golden belt buckle and had a collapsible scythe strapped to her back.

The last woman did not bother to change from her work attire, which was a doctor's white coat, green scrubs, and brown ankle-high boots. Her hair was brown and was tied in a low ponytail that draped over her right shoulder. Strapped to her hip was a sword of unknown origin and she had on a satchel filled with medical supplies. Crystal-clear glasses sat in front of her emerald green eyes.

These were, respectively, Ophelia Majors, Cora Kalinkas, and Dr. Liliana Steele.

Upon seeing the sisters of three of their friends, Reggie nodded to Jycella, letting her continue to set up the orb while he wheeled to the three women.

"Ladies. I trust you know why you are here."

Ophelia folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at Reggie, causing the paraplegic boy to stiffen in his wheelchair. Her steely glare was enough to pierce armor if needed.

"Darius Cornwell, your teacher, told us. As much as would love to scold you and your friend, the safety of my brother and his friends are more important right now."

Liliana pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, her own glare set on serious.

"Ophelia's right. Knowing my own brother, I'm guessing he is involved in their disappearance, thus far."

Reggie nodded and handed Liliana Peyton's Gloomuck Swamp card.

"We have reason to believe they are here right now."

Cora looked over Liliana's shoulder and raised an eyebrow, almost as if she was impressed.

"Gloomuck Swamp. That may work in our favor."

The two women and the two teens looked to the soldier with muddled looks. Taking the card from Reggie's hand, Cora proceeded to explain as she paced around the room, looking at the card.

"I have Chaotic matches with Kaz in this location. One of the things I told him about is a location in the swamp that can be used as a sanctuary. And if I know Kaz, he'll be leading the others there, waiting for rescue."

Liliana gave a faint smile as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Looks like you'll be our guide, Cora. Just like in the old days."

Ophelia raised an eyebrow before adding in a smirk of her own.

"As long as she doesn't lead us into another lava pit."

Hearing this, the librarian and the doctor shared a laugh while the soldier frowned with an incredulous look on her face.

"One rookie mistake and you are labeled for life! We were all new to Chaotic cards at the time!"

Ophelia paused in her laughter and looked to Cora.

"Yes, but Lily and I knew to watch where we stepped. You, on the other hand, walked off that cliff in the Lava Pond while chasing Darius when he was Vollash."

Upon hearing the summarized story, Reggie and Jycella started to snicker, but soon held their laughter as they saw Sergeant Major Kalinkas looking like she was surrounded by an aura of fire. And while Ophelia and Liliana knew Cora from their childhood, they knew well enough not to tick of the quick-tempered Cora Kalinkas less they wish to ignite her fiery wrath.

Handing the card to Jycella, Cora went into soldier-mode. "Now then. We know the location and have an idea on where they are going. The questions now are A: how are we going to get there? And B: how are the seven of us going to get back?" Hearing Cora's questions, Reggie proceeded to explain the function of the Transporter Orb while Jycella handed each woman a silver bracelet with three gems in them: a sapphire, a topaz, and a ruby. Jycella also handed duplicates of the bracelets as well to each woman, one for Cora and Ophelia, two for Liliana.

"These bracelets are the key to the Transport Orb. Touching the sapphire will take you to the location in Perim. The topaz will be the gem you push to return to the Earth Dome. And the ruby will serve as a communication gem between the three of you. Hand the extra bracelets Jycella gave you to the others once you find them and the seven of you can transport yourselves back to the Earth Dome before anyone finds out." Reggie explained as he joined Jycella at the control panel.

With their instructions set, the three grown women walked onto the transport platform, placing the bracelets in their pockets (or satchel in Liliana's case.) Seeing that everything was ready on their end, Reggie looked to the three women.

"Are you three ready for the outside world?"

Liliana was the first to nod, drawing her sword and patting her satchel.

"Well, I've always wanted to test my mettle as a field medic. So why not?"

Ophelia nodded after checking that her quiver and bow were secure.

"As ready as I'll ever be, considering the closest thing to having experience is reading in the library."

Cora grinned, clearly ready for a fight.

"I think we're good to go."

With confirmation, Jycella placed the Gloomuck Swamp card back in the location scanner and powered the orb. Placing protective eyewear on, the two teenagers watched as the three women disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 _Gloomuck Swamp: Cora, Ophelia, and Liliana…_

After the light dimmed, the three women found themselves in a familiar location. One that Cora was more familiar with.

"Whoa. We're really here. Gloomuck Swamp."

Despite her maternal self being in turmoil inside, Ophelia found herself excited.

"I can't believe we're really here. Not as Creatures in a Chaotic match. Once we get home, perhaps I can convince those two if they can let me go to Kiru City or Lake Ken-I-Po."

Liliana was just as excited as she examined some nearby herbs.

"Not to mention how the Transporter Orb can help me and other doctors collect medicinal herbs. Perhaps even gather enough samples to create a medicinal greenhouse."

Although Cora had to admit to herself that she wanted to see the Underworld from a real-life perspective, her attention shifted to her brother and his friends when she noticed the symbol of the Earth Dome carved on a tree.

"We can talk about exploiting the Transporter Orb later. Right now, it seems our brothers and Sarah left a trail for us to follow."

Realizing their friend was right, the two women approached her. Ophelia removed her bow from its holding straps and Liliana drew her sword. With a flick of her wrist, the blade detached itself, revealing itself to be a Snake Sword (the type of sword Ivy Valentine uses in the _Soul Caliber_ series.) Cora also brought out her collapsible scythe and unfolded it, revealing the black and crimson weapon in its full glory, its silver blade shining in the faint sunlight.

Knowing where to go next, Cora motioned her friends to follow her.

"Let's go. We have a bird-like tree to find."

* * *

 _Gloomuck Swamp: Tom, Kaz, Sarah, Peyton…_

When the three women arrived at the swamp, the first group were making a breakthrough with the trees.

"Just a few more yards and we'll have a clear view of the tree." Kaz spoke, keeping his eyes ahead of the group.

Tom, Sarah, and Peyton, however, were showing signs of complete exhaustion. They had been unable to get much traction as they trudge through the swamp, with the ground being either too slippery or too sticky at most points. This, for Kaz, was nothing new. As he stated before, Kaz had more experience with Gloomuck Swamp's environment thanks to his sister.

Sarah paused at a tree, panting as she looked up to Kaz.

"We need to take a break. This swamp is killing our legs."

Peyton unquestionably agreed with her as he sat on a nearby rock, praying to get the feeling in his legs back.

"Honestly, dude. How do you get through this with Cora?"

Seeing that his friends needed a break, Kaz sighed as he sat on a fallen tree.

"It's not easy. While Cora and I agree on having Chaotic matches against each other every day, she has some rules when it comes to training."

"Such as?" Peyton asked as he laid back on his rock.

Using his fingers to count off, Kaz proceeded to explain the rules.

"Well, on certain days, No Mugic or Battlegear. We fight with our wits and our skills as Creatures. Other days, she'll want us to do a match with us as our weakest Creatures so we can work out on the terrain of a random location. We would have a time limit so we wouldn't hog the arena we are in."

Tom leaned back on another fallen tree, massaging his legs as he spoke out his thoughts.

"Ophelia and I often get invited to these matches as spectators or as sparring partners. But even I don't have the same endurance you've built up with those matches, Kaz."

The fact that Tom said that in a praised voice was enough to give Kaz a smug, yet sheepish, grin.

Curious, Sarah spoke out as she looked to her homemade weapon.

"Say… What kind of weapons do your sisters have? And what kind of weapons do you guys want to take up when summer comes next month?"

There was a tradition in the Earth Dome. When a person reached the first day of their sixteenth summer, they were to choose a weapon that they would train with. Training with these weapons would ensure the survival of the youth should they find themselves wanting a life outside the Earth Dome upon the age of twenty. It was a rite of passage that humanity held close to its heart for generations.

Tom was the first to speak after looking at his sling.

"Ophelia's got a bow called ' _Tempest'_ that can separate into twin blades: _Cyclone_ and _Tsunami_. I've been thinking of a short-sword and a shield. Like what my dad used to wield."

The other three teens didn't seek to ask Tom about his reasoning. The death of both of Tom's parents was a sensitive subject and they agreed that only when it was absolutely necessary would they talk about the deceased Majors.

Wanting to change the subject, Kaz held up his makeshift knife and spoke.

"Well, I've already decided on what weapon I want. Since I'm not skilled enough in the physical department to wield a weapon like Cora's scythe, _Soul Reaver,_ I'll trade in strength for agility. So I was thinking of a pair of daggers or elbow-knives."

Hearing this, Tom smiled as he looked to his citrus-haired friend.

"Maybe Ophelia can teach you. Her bow may separate into a pair of swords, but I'm sure she can teach you how to fight with two blades."

Kaz smirked as he gave off a smug look.

"I planned on asking her, anyway."

Sarah rolled her eyes as she spun her stick like a baton.

"I already know how to use a bō staff. I'll stick with it until Darius finally teaches me how to use a bladed pole weapons like halberds. You've got to admit he handles _Lazarus_ quite well."

The boys chose not to say anything. It was clear Sarah had more training under her belt and she had often put her skills into practice. Usually on Klay and Krystella. Though they often deserved it, the actions always got Sarah in trouble with her brother and, if the damage was enough, would land her in detention.

Peyton took a nearby stick and drew something in the mud, allowing his friends to see what he was thinking about.

"I was helping Liliana in the clinic one day and met a guy who came from a village at the edge of the Mipedian Desert. He had this curved sword that was awesomely cool! I keep forgetting the name, though."

Curious, Tom took a look and, upon further inspection, recognizing the blade drawing.

"It's a scimitar. I read about them when I was looking up swords at the library. They are often the sword of choice for human villages within Mipedian territory. They are among the best swords to use while on some sort of mount."

Sarah proceeded to give a cheeky smirk at Peyton.

"I pity the mount that tries to carry him."

Kaz struggled to stifle a laugh while Peyton became annoyed.

"Shows what you know, Sarah. I bet I'll become so good with a scimitar, your staves will be nothing but overgrown toothpicks."

He then thought of something and smirked at Sarah.

"Actually, I think Lily's got the upper hand with her snake sword, _Blood Song._ "

Sarah fell silent, thinking about the doctor's sword. Its compact form was dangerous enough. But whenever Liliana Steele activated the sword's mechanism, it becomes a deadly whip-like blade that could do some serious damage. There was a reason why Liliana named her sword _"Blood Song."_

Having enough of this, Kaz stood up and looked to the direction they were originally going.

"Well. Shall we keep moving?"

Having the feeling return to their legs, the trio proceeded to follow the Underworld card player once more only to stop after passing a few more layers of trees.

"Kaz? What's up?" Tom asked.

Kaz moved aside, allowing his friends to see ahead of him.

"We're here."

The four teenagers found themselves staring at an open plain of swampland. Though the fog was thick, they could see a large mass a half a mile ahead of them. It was a gnarled tree that, through nature's strange design, took the appearance of a large bird. Kaz walked on ahead, the others slowly following behind him. After trudging through a dangerous swamp for what felt like hours, sanctuary was finally before them.

Despite pacing themselves, the four teenagers were quick to reaching the tree and entering through a secret cavern Kaz knew about. Once they were inside, they took a seat around a table-like stone while some strange vines with glowing fruit or pods illuminated the place.

"This is quite the hideout, Kaz. I can see how you and Cora can use this place for a tactical recovery." Sarah complimented while gazing upwards into the tree.

Kaz sighed as he leaned back against a wall.

"Let's not tell her or anyone else about this, alright? I don't know if Cora would be proud of me or not, but I know my mom would kill me."

As the group shivered at the thought of the wrath of their families if they discovered what was happening to them at the moment, Tom noticed something about Kaz that made his eyebrow rise.

"Kaz? Why are you glowing red?"

In response to his friend's question, Kaz jumped away from his spot and turned around. It wasn't he who was glowing. It was some sort of object hiding behind a cloak of vines. Using his makeshift knife, Kaz cut away the vines and allowed them to fall, revealing the glowing object. In a knot inside the tree was a glowing red orb. The roots that surrounded the orb made it look like a blood-red eye was staring back at him. Inside the orb was what appeared to be a crimson flame.

Shortly after discovering the orb, three more sections of the chamber took on their own glow: blue, yellow, and a burnt orange. Curious, the remaining teenagers removed the vines that shielded the light. Tom found himself facing a blue orb with a flowing current of water inside. Sarah was gazing at an orange-ish-brown orb with a dark brown crystal inside. And Peyton was gazing at a yellow orb with a small cyclone inside.

"What are these?" Peyton whispered, his left hand reaching for the orb.

Unaware of what the others were doing, each of the teenagers held up their left hands toward the orb that was in front of them. Upon touching the orbs, something happened to each of them.

Kaz's hand was experiencing a burning heat that was becoming more and more painful, his hand unable to leave the orb.

Peyton felt a piercing gale flow through his hand, like a sandstorm was ravaging his hand.

Sarah's hand felt like it was being crushed even though there was nothing crushing it.

And Tom's touch was ice-cold. The kind one would get hypothermia or frostbite from.

They struggled to pull away with all of their strength. But their hands remained cemented to the orbs while the light of their respective orbs was glowing through their hands. There was another bright flash of four colored lights before the "spell" of the orbs finally released the four teenagers, sending them flying toward the center of the tree, Kaz nearly missing cracking his head against the stone "table" in the center.

As they cradled their hands, struggling through their respective pains, a voice echoed from the entrance.

"Kaz? You in here?"

The teenagers, despite in agony, recognized Cora Kalinkas' voice. And if Cora was here, so was a doctor who could help them. Straining, Kaz turned his head to the entrance and called out to his sister.

"Cora! Over here!"

Hearing her brother's voice, Cora led her team to the central chamber. After quickly dashing through the swamp, following the teens' trail, and using their weapons to carve their paths and fight off the same tentacle monster the four faced before, none of them were expecting the frightening sight before them. Seeing her brother on the floor in a fetal position, cradling his left hand, Ophelia went into full-panic mode as she rushed to him.

"Tom!"

Cora did the same thing, running toward Kaz and cradling him and Sarah. Seeing the sight before her, Liliana went into Doctor-mode and brought out her First Aid kit.

Like any doctor, Liliana asked what had happened as she examined the four teenagers' hand. And like any patients, they told her what had happened while Ophelia and Cora assisted her. Examining Kaz's hand first, Liliana did see a redness on both sides of Kaz's hand. Upon touching it, she felt the same warmth one would experience being burned. She grabbed some ointment made from aloe that grew in every human territory, including the Earth Dome. After gently rubbing the ointment on to Kaz's hand, Liliana proceeded to wrap the flame-headed boy's hand in bandages.

Upon feeling the freezing touch on her brother's hand, Ophelia placed the bracelet on his good wrist before turning to the others. As she did, she began to struggle in keeping the hand warm by blowing on it and taking a piece of her shirt to wrap it.

"Let's get them back to the Dome. We can take them to the clinic."

Agreeing with Ophelia, Cora and Liliana handed the spare bracelets to the youths and, after instructing them on how to use them, teleported back to the Earth Dome.

However, what they didn't know was that the orbs had sent a signal.

* * *

 _Lake Ken-I-Po…_

Far away in a castle located on a lake, a white-bearded azure sorcerer was watching the scene unfold in a mirror in his study. He was researching a new Mugic when a dusty old mirror shimmered in the four colors of the tribes. Surprised as he knew what this meant, the sorcerer named Najarin watched as four human youths recoiled in agony, clutching their left hands. Najarin did not need to speculate any further as to what happened. What's more, he had seen the four youths and the three women that entered the chamber before.

After being untouched in centuries, the Orbs of Camarok chose four humans once again. Chosen for the Great Selection.

Najarin could only frown as he thought of the events that happened the previous day.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: One Day Ago…**_

" _Have you found anyone suitable, Kolmo?" Najarin asked in a communication crystal he had on his desk. In the crystal was the image of a chameleon-like Mipedian looking down upon the humans of the Earth Dome. Normally, it would be extremely rare for an Overworlder and a Mipedian to work together. But with the time of the Great Selection approaching, all battles came to a truce until the Selection was over. The Mipedian hissed as he continued to look down from his vantage point on the rooftops._

" _A small few, Overworlder. But these creatures. These…things are strange beings with soft-looking flesh. They act so care-free that they easily let their guard down to strangers passing by. To think one of them will be the Consort of one of the princes is, how do you say, unnerving."_

 _Najarin sighed as this was an argument that had been dealt with before many times during his life._

" _You must admit even your princes' intended is far beyond a normal human. They will be a great ally to your people. It is not the view we are after, but their strength to stand by your princes' sides you should be worried about."_

 _Kolmo sighed, knowing the sorcerer was right._

" _Point taken."_

 _And he was true with those words. The Great Selection was a time of great importance to the Creatures of Perim and the isolated humans. To keep the peace, seven humans would be chosen as the new Codemasters and four of them, the ones that would act as ambassadors between their respective tribes and the humans, would be betrothed to the leaders of each tribe. Gender did not matter in the Selection, either. If the Consort is of the same gender as the tribal leader, then said tribal leader would take on a concubine so that future heirs would be born._

 _Mipedians were finicky when it came to the Great Selection. Only the human that was the opposite gender may marry the Crown Heir of the Mipedians. Otherwise, the Consort would be given to the first noble in line. In this case, it meant the cousin of the Crown Prince. This was so that an heir was born from the future King and Queen, not a concubine as concubine-born youths would hold no claim to the throne._

 _Wanting to get back on track, Najarin spoke into the crystal._

" _Now, please move the crystal so I can see what is going on among the humans."_

 _As commanded, Kolmo lifted the crystal in his hand, allowing Najarin to see the humans below the Mipedian's vantage point._

 _Najarin screened the scene, not yet finding anyone suitable as candidates. They were ordinary, much like villagers and townspeople amongst the tribes. Elderly women gossiping amongst each other, children playing, and young adults purchasing ingredients for their next meals. Of course, there were humans who lived in the outside world, yet they were not as content as the people of the Earth Dome. Not many seek the outside world out of fear of getting killed in the crossfire. A fear Najarin understood._

 _Suddenly, Najarin caught sight of something._

" _Wait a minute! I see something."_

 _Kolmo froze, keeping his invisibility up as he held the crystal in position._

" _What is it?" the Mipedian hissed quietly, keeping his position secure._

 _Najarin did not respond. Instead, he was focused on two boys standing in an alleyway between two stores._

 _Both were about sixteen, making them teenagers. One had jet-black hair while the other was a flaming orange and wore rose-tinted glasses. They were dressed in casual attire as this was somewhat of a holiday. Najarin had sensed something from the two, especially the dark-haired boy._ _The dark-haired boy seemed startled. As if he felt like someone or something was watching them. Could it be he knew Kolmo was there watching?_

 _In a moment, the boy shook his head as he ran off with his fiery-haired friend down the alley, disappearing from sight. Najarin wondered if his senses toward the two boys had something to do with the Great Selection. The sound of a fanfare brought the Overworld Muge out of his thoughts, allowing him to speak to Kolmo._

" _I think that will be enough for today, Kolmo. We still have a month before the Great Selection. Go and enjoy the festivities, my friend."_

 _Kolmo hissed._

" _I am not your fr-!"_

 _Najarin cut off the crystal's feed before Kolmo could finish. This enabled him to lean back in his chair in thought, mostly on the youths he had just seen._

 _Once again, a sound brought Najarin out of his thoughts. This time, it was coming from his study door. The knock came again and Najarin recognized the pattern of the knocks. He knew who the rhythm of the knocking belonged to. Someone bold enough to enter his home without permission or warning. A smile forming beneath his beard, Najarin called out to his visitor._

" _You know you do not have to knock every time. You are always welcome to my home, Codemaster Imthor."_

 _Upon hearing the invitation, the door to the study cracked open. A tall figure dressed in gold-plated armor over his white robes with three large spikes on his golden helmet ascending from the top with green eyes. His robe is metallic and cylindrical and his hands are adorned with fingerless golden gauntlets. Around his neck was an emerald amulet in the shape of the Humans' symbol._

 _The masked man gave a slight laugh as he spoke._

" _You always knew it was me on the other side. Right, Najarin?"_

 _The man, Imthor, removed his helmet to reveal a bearded elderly man in his sixties. Any black coloring that was once his natural hair color had shaded into grey, a sign to the Creatures that the human was an elder._

 _Najarin gestured to a chair across from his seat, allowing the human leader to sit before him. The crystal he used lay on his right in case Kolmo called again._

" _That is because you are one of the few who actually enter my home without any permission or warning whatsoever. Still, you are a good friend and you must have had a tiring journey."_

 _Imthor chuckled as he set his helmet to the side, feeling relieved to be ride of the piece of metal._

" _Yes, old friend. I had to ask my fellow Codemasters to project an illusion so I could get here at this morning. If I had stayed during the assembly, it would've been harder for me to get here undetected."_

 _Najarin nodded as he conjured some tea for him and his guest. The sorcerer knew more about the Humans' culture than most Creatures that would actually bother to learn or even communicate with them. The war between the tribes made the Humans a cautious race. But once you befriend a human, a Creature can find themselves finding a loyal and invaluable ally._

" _So you would rather visit an old Overworld sorcerer than inform your people that you and your fellow Codemasters were stepping down for a new generation?"_

 _Najarin asked. Imthor scoffed as he waited for his tea to cool._

" _I have never enjoyed raucous crowds. It takes some effort to get some help whenever I need the illusion set up. My fellow Codemasters were never happy about it. I was also assigned to do an inventory over the city's new building arrangements."_

" _And you did not do it?" Najarin laughed, knowing the answer._

 _Imthor shook his head as he took a sip of his tea._

" _Trust me, Najarin. I would rather visit you than celebrate my upcoming retirement after 45 years of service. To be fair, I'd rather have my teeth pulled out and be buried in tar than to give up my helmet. Even if it sounds contradictory."_

 _After having another laugh, Najarin decided it was time to become serious._

" _Other than visiting me, Imthor, why have you truly come?"_

 _Hearing Najarin's question, Imthor became serious himself and stared at his tea._

" _I came here in order to seek some wisdom. Advice from an old friend, preferably."_

 _Najarin remained silent, motioning the elderly Codemaster to continue. Imthor sighed._

" _It is about our successors as Codemasters. I fear the new recruits and their families will not take to what being a leader truly means."_

 _Najarin nodded, understanding the elder's hesitation._

" _The Great Selection. Where every century, four of the new Codemasters will be given as a Consort to each of the Tribal Leaders. Forcing them from home, friends, and family. Not to mention the forced branding of the Tribal symbols not only of their bodies, but on their heart and souls as well."_

 _Najarin placed his hands together as he continued to speak._

" _An ancient, outdated practice. But you and I both know that the Great Selection is necessary to ensure peace between the Humans and the Creatures of Perim. It will be rough for the four chosen Consorts, becoming leaders of Humanity and aiding the Tribal leaders in maintaining power within each Tribe."_

 _Imthor pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing again._

" _I know, old friend. I know this is for the best. But I fear the outcome that will come from this. I just pray that they, and their families, will forgive us in due time once this is done and over with."_

 _It was Najarin's turn to sigh. Imthor held every right to worry. The Consorts would be afraid, being forced to marry a Tribal leader, and the families would not only be filled with sorrow, but with anger. Several times in the past, a family member of a Consort would either try to appeal the Tribal leaders to release the Consorts or fight the Tribal leaders in both rage and desperation. An act that could lead the Humans to war against the Creatures._

 _Looking back to his friend, Najarin continued to try and comfort the aging Codemaster once again._

" _Do not worry, my friend. Soon, it will be decided and the chosen Consorts will understand their roles as Consorts and Codemasters. Just have faith in them. Just like I had faith in you and Crellan when you both ascended to your respective thrones."_

 _Seeing the setting sun, Najarin stood up from his seat._

" _The sun will set soon. I shall arrange guest quarters for you and the guard you brought with you."_

 _Imthor didn't argue nor question Najarin how Najarin knew he came with a bodyguard, who was waiting in the castle's foyer. Instead, they took their tea to a balcony where many colorful flowers were in bloom. After a while, a thought struck Imthor and he looked to the Overworld Sorcerer._

" _I mean no disrespect, Najarin, but…" Imthor hesitated, unsure if he should press on._

 _Najarin, seeing Imthor's strange behavior, spoke up._

" _Speak your mind, my friend."_

 _Hearing Najarin's permissive voice, Imthor finally spoke._

" _If I may ask, have you ever considered retirement, as well?"_

 _The question left Najarin in a confused state. True, he had been asked about retirement before. But this was a friend who, despite the difference in age in centuries, was at the same stage of life he was in._

" _What do you mean?" Najarin asked._

 _Seeing no way out of this deep grave, Imthor continued._

" _I know the concept of retirement displeases you. You are the best Muge in the Overworld. Maybe even Perim. But Time will always catch us. Time has nearly caught up to me. I may be able to live for another twenty years or so before the cold hand of Death comes to claim me. You have lived longer than anyone in Perim. But even you must admit it when it is time to think of the future. I truly don't mean any disrespect. Especially with what had happened to your previous apprentice. But is there truly no one who is worthy of your teachings?"_

 _Najarin fell silent for a minute. A part of him wanted to protest angrily at Imthor. Yet, the elder Codemaster was right. Despite what people may think, there is no such thing as immortality. Najarin took care of himself quite well, rarely using any Mugic to slow his aging. But even the use of Mugic and good health would only go so far._

" _I'll have to think about this. But don't expect anything, Imthor." Imthor simply nodded before saying, "That's all I ask, Najarin. Just think about it."_

 _Once the sun had set, Imthor was led to his room while the guard was given the room next to his. Now that he was alone, Najarin returned to the balcony, thinking of Imthor's suggesting of seeking a new apprentice and the upcoming Great Selection._

 _ **Flashback End…**_

* * *

It had been hours since Imthor and his guard left Lake Ken-I-Po and returned to the Earth Dome when Najarin sensed the Orbs of Camarok being used. The Orbs were used in the early centuries of the Great Selection. Back then, men and women chosen by the Codemasters would be dumped into the Gloomuck Swamp with instructions. They were to find the tree and the first four who touched the Orb of their choosing would be the chosen Consort of the Tribe the orb represented.

As time went on, the Great Selection changed from something that would give Humans honor to something they feared after an Underworld Leader accidently killed his Consort in a fit of rage and a Danian Queen decided to take total control of her Consort and illegally infected him with a Danian parasite. The reason for the murder had long been forgotten, but it was enough to send the Humans between fear and rage. The angered Humans would go to war against the Tribe that wronged them and the ones who were too terrified began constructing things to defend their people. Among the creations was the dome that covered the Human capital of Belkesa, now known as the Earth Dome.

With the chaos of the events that had happened, the Codemasters and Tribal Leaders (including the new Underworld leader and a Danian general in place of the Danian royals.) met and agreed to make the Great Selection a secret and stating that only the Codemasters that represented as Humanity's ambassadors to the four Tribes would become Consorts unless it was necessary. Since then, the Great Selection had been forgotten by all but the Codemasters and their successors. This, in turn, rendered the Orbs forgotten as well.

So when the familiar energies of the Orbs reached Najarin the next day, the old sorcerer had to find the mirror that showed the tree and removed the dust, just in time to see four human teenagers, two of them the boys from before, being flung back from the orbs and clutching their left hands in pain. He also saw the three women entering and approaching the anguishing youths with fretful concern.

It was through the mirror that Najarin took notice of the dark-haired woman that struggled to keep the dark-haired boy's hand warm, a side effect from the blue orb. From the facial features as well as similar hair, eyes, and skin color; Najarin concluded that the woman was a relative of the boy, most likely his sister or cousin from the look of her age.

Despite the crystalline mirror having no physical connection to the tree, Najarin could sense something from the woman. A sense of something familiar. But what?

After the seven youths disappeared (no doubt back to the Earth Dome), the sensation disappeared. It was after assessing who were the current Chosen Ones for the Great Selection, Najarin's thoughts turned to the dark-haired woman and what Imthor had said the afternoon before. Stroking his beard, Najarin spoke aloud as he looked out to Lake Ken-I-Po.

"Perhaps I will accompany Maxxor to the Earth Dome next month. That woman…perhaps she has the gift…"

* * *

 _Thanks for reading and hope you like our story. ;D_

 _Please review and follow us_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Words from the Wise: Part 1**_

 _ **BlackAngel24:** Hey guys this is DarkAngel here along with Dream Dragoness here to give you our newest chapter of Chaotic I hope you guys like it _

_**Dream Dragoness:**_ _Sorry for the wait. I was a part of a play and I could not work on this for a while._

 _We do not own Chaotic._

* * *

 _In the Overworld…_

Kiru City, the capital city of the Overworld. Famous for its priceless treasures and artifacts within its thick walls. It was a popular site for trading and marketing for every Overworlder and humans that reside there. Unlike humans with their frail skins, the Creatures that reside there were unlike anything else or anywhere else. Most took on humanoid forms with animal characteristics like a Lion man to a axe-wielding bull. This Creatures were beyond a doubt from no ordinary fairy tale books. Their combination of different variety of species and colors was beyond compare.

At the peak of Kiru City was the castle where the leader of the Overworld: Maxxor, resided. Maxxor was a tall, muscular humanoid beast with green flesh with purple markings over his skin. His hair was as black as soot with white highlights. He was clothed in a red tunic with a belt adorned with a crystal jewel. Maxxor was a very respected and proud leader among all Overworlders. His skills in combat and mugic was beyond in comparison to his other foes, making him not only a powerful leader, but a great ally to those in need. And unlike his arch enemy, the leader of the Underworld, Chaor, whose power equalled his own, Maxxor knew mercy.

In the castle's map room in one of the towers, Maxxor was discussing about the travel arrangements to the Earth Dome with his three companions Tangath Toborn, Tararek, and Intress at a round table with the map of Perim was spread out. The Great Selection over the new Codemasters was at the end of the month. Other tribes from across Perim were already preparing for departure to the Earth Dome to see to the Great Selection and the new consort to be. Maxxor was already making plans with his faithful allies about the trip to the Earth Dome.

Tangath Toborn was a powerful general of the Overworld with the form of a lion. He was also from the Spirit Lands and was a very good friend of Maxxor's. Tartarek was a wise elder humanoid tortoise who would normally guard the Doors of the Deep Mines, but came upon request of Maxxor. And lastly, Intress was a humanoid tigress and one of the Overworld's fiercest fighters. Like Tangath, Intress was one of the few warriors who was on par with Maxxor when it came to leadership and strength.

Tangath was tracing over the route between the Earth Dome and Kiru City with his claw, calculating the time and the amount of supplies they would need during the trip.

"I suggest we'd bring more than five of our guards. The other tribal leaders will be venturing there, especially Chaor. While I am certain the humans have a strong military, I myself would feel a bit better with some of our own men with us."

Tatarek nodded as he made his calculations on the supply situation.

"Not to mention we need a wagon or two's worth of supplies needed for the trip there. And what about the your future consort, Maxxor? We need him or her to at least feel comfortable during the trip back to Kiru City."

Tangath nodded in agreement as he traced the route again, pointing toward a forest that was between the two locations.

"It'll take us more than four days and three nights to get there on foot and an extra few incase the consort may become ill over the ride back to Kiru City. We can take a shortcut through the forest. It'll be safer there being surrounded by the trees."

Maxxor nodded to both of them in understanding, taking both of his companions into consideration.

"Very well. We will use the forest as a shortcut to and from the Earth Dome. I will also allow more guards to join us, providing they behave themselves. We will be guests among the humans and the last thing I want is to give them a reason to sever ties with us. I can trust Tangath to find any worthy soldiers to aid us on our travel."

Tangath nodded as he stood up straight.

"I will select the most competent soldiers we have to travel with us."

Maxxor then turned to Tartarek.

"And can I trust you my friend to take care of the supplies needed for the trip? Make sure to bring extra sleeping bags and whatever edible in case my future consort is uncomfortable during the trip in case he or she wakes up. We need to bring enough supplies to last us at least a week."

Tartarek nodded.

"Yes Maxxor, I will see what I can do."

Intress did not say a word during the entire meeting. Instead, she listened in on the three men talking. Maxxor spoke again as he stood up to conclude the meeting.

"I will speak to with Codemaster Crellan and Najarian later this evening. I hope they can advise about how the meeting with the other tribes will work once we get to the Earth Dome. That is all. Thank you."

The two men nodded, bid their good-byes, and left the chamber, leaving Maxxor and Intress alone. Intress was about to leave when she heard Maxxor spoke.

"Intress. May I have a word with you?"

Intress shuffled a bit looking like she just woken up in a daze.

"What is it Maxxor?" she asked, struggling to hide her nervousness.

Maxxor eyed his friend with concern. Ever since the Great Selection was announced and it was time for him to wed the new Overworld Codemaster, Intress had been...distant as of late. This, of course, caused a lot of concern not only for Maxxor, but to those around him as well.

"You have been quiet during the discussion. Tell me what has been bothering you. I am willing to help if you just tell me what is wrong."

Intress paused for a moment, as if she was trying to sort out her thoughts. She gave a small smile and a sigh as she spoke, crossing her arms and averting her gaze from the Overworld leader.

"Heh. If only you could help"

Maxxor was confused at her statement. For as long as he had known the tigress, she had never shown this side to him. She was always the proud one with high self-esteem before. That was, until the news of the Great Selection came. Before either one can say anything else, a large window burst open, letting in a large gust of wind that sent papers and the maps on the table flying in different directions.

The two Overworlders look to find Najarin descending from the air and onto the ground in the map room. The Muge bowed in respect to Maxxor as he spoke to the pair.

"Hello, my friends. Please forgive my intrusion."

Maxxor smiled as he stood from his seat and greeted the Muge with hearty handshake, leaving Intress somewhat relieved at the welcomed distraction.

"You are always welcome here, Najarin. You have been a friend to my family and Kiru City since the days of its founding. But why did you arrive so early? I thought you would be here by sundown. It's only mid-afternoon."

"I had nothing better to do, so I decided to drop by and ask you that I accompany you to the Earth Dome for the Great Selection. I have heard the humans there will be playing some of their interesting games such as "blitzball" or whatever the humans call it." Najarin spoke in a cheerful tone, despite having a secret agenda: to find the chosen humans and the dark-haired woman he had seen in his scrying crystal.

Maxxor let out a laugh as he spoke to the Muge again.

"Are you kidding? Of course you are welcome to join us. It'll be more entertaining having you with us during the journey. Not to mention you are the best guide we'll have aside from Crellan."

Maxxor then released Najarin's grip as he made his way to the door.

"I'll go let Tangath and Tartarek know that you will be accompanying us. I am certain they will be just as delighted as I am. I also believe Codemaster Crellan is here, as well."

Najarin nodded before raising his hand to speak.

"I'll say 'hello' shortly. I wish to speak with Intress. There is some matters that has come to my attention that I wish to speak with her about."

This caused Intress' heart to accelerate. What did the old Muge wanted to speak to her about? Was it an impending threat from the Underworlders? Secretly, she was praying it was so.

Maxxor was quiet for a moment. The then nodded to Najarin and spoke.

"Very well. I'll leave you two be. But will you still be joining us tonight for the celebration tonight? It is to celebrate Crellan's retirement."

Najarin nodded, actually wanting to speak with Crellan before he returned to the Earth Dome the next morning.

"Yes, I would love that. Thank you, Maxxor."

Maxxor nodded, leaving them be, despite his earlier concerns for Intress weighing on his mind. After Maxxor left, Intress spoke, hoping to get whatever Najarin wanted taken care of as quickly as possible.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about? Is it truly important?"

Najarin faced Intress with a steadfast, yet concerned gaze. A gaze that would make Intress physically flinch.

"It's about the Great Selection, I wanted to see how you are feeling about whole ordeal. Are you truly ready for this?"

From her seat, Intress rolled her eyes in annoyance. What was it with everyone asking her how she was feeling today?

"Shouldn't you be asking Maxxor that? I'm not the Chosen One here."

Najarin took a seat at the table across from Intress. With a wave of his hand, he conjured a spell that placed all of the scattered papers and maps in their original spots in neat, organized piles before he spoke.

"I know for a fact that Maxxor is taking this situation quite well. He is even making arrangements for what his human would need to settle for his or her new home. But it is you that I'm more concern about right now,"

Intress was about to ask him what he meant by that, but Najarin went ahead and spoke, silencing her once again.

"I know about your feelings for Maxxor and I came to warn you that you mustn't let this feelings lock up forever. And if Maxxor were to ever find out disaster, will be upon us, seeing that the Great Selection is already on its way. We both know this love will never blossom, seeing his mind is already set on this marriage proposal. Having your emotions interfere will only bring bad tidings to all. Even to Maxxor."

Intress said nothing, knowing what Najarian said was all true. Yes, she adored Maxxor ever since they were children. She loved him for his courage, strength, and caring personality. Deep down, she thought they would always be together. Even one day get married, perhaps.

But reality struck in when she learned the truth that Maxxor's destiny was already set and done with. He would be taking a consort from the Earth Dome to ensure peace between the two races. There is nothing she could do but watch as the love of her life be taken away by another. All for the sake of an old treaty from long ago.

Maxxor took this act with open arms, honored to take this role as a true leader to his people and a great ally to the human race. But Intress did not take it so well. Even if the new Codemaster was male and Maxxor had to choose a concubine to bear an heir, he would still not be hers alone were she chosen. Sure, she would gladly bear his child if it was the only way she would be that close to him. But she would never know what it would be like to be truly his and his alone.

"Why does it has to be like this? Why him of all in Perim?!" Intress cried out in protest, despite knowing the answers.

Najarin sighed, wishing there was another way to help the tigress.

"It's the way it has to be. All the tribal leaders will be taking this treaty seriously, as well. They know how valuable the humans are and how deadly they can be should their anger and fear rise too high. And it is not like it is the first time your situation has happened. Many others who adored their tribal leaders had to either sacrifice their love or adjust to the situation. And who knows. Maybe you might become friends with the new Codemaster. Only fate and your heart will decide on that. "

Intress only nodded, saying nothing more for what good it would do. No matter if she screamed and begged for Maxxor to share her love, it'll never be returned. Not while the treaty still stood. And while she thought sourly at Najarin's notion that she and the new Codemaster would become friends, she did remind herself that the Codemaster would be taken without consent. So it wasn't like it was a one-sided feeling. Najarin spoke again, cleaving the silence.

"Intress. I did not come here to hurt your feelings and destroy your dreams. I came here because I do not wish for you to suffer this false love. Many before you fell hard to false love and I want to help you move past this. Though I do admit there are some things I wanted to check over within the Earth Dome."

Wanting to change the subject already, Intress spoke with genuine interest.

"What is it that you seek other then the games there?"

Right now, she was trying her best not to shed tears in front of the blue magician. It was almost funny to her. To think she, a great warrior of the Overworld would be shedding tears over a broken heart right in front of a powerful wizard. That's a laugh.

Najarian saw her trying to cease her shuddering. He came up to her and patted her shoulder, giving a look a father would give to his saddened daughter.

"That is something best explain later. Right now, it is you I'm more concern with. I'll admit, I intruded on you and Maxxor because I was worried you would admit to him your true feelings. And we cannot have any mixed feelings during the arrival of the Great Selection. The outcomes otherwise would not be favorable to any one of us. Still, there will be other birds in the sky for you to fly with."

Intress sniffed, trying to hold in her tears.

"Thank you, Najarin. I don't know if I should be grateful you did that or despise you."

Najarin released a laugh, easing the tension in the atmosphere.

"Perhaps both. But I want you to know that you're a strong woman, Intress. It's best to move on and I'm sure you'll find someone out there to love. Just know that I'll always be there to help you stand back on your feet again."

"Even though it'll never be Maxxor?"

Najarian sighed and nodded sadly.

"No, my friend. And for that, I am sorry,"

Intress took a deep breath and exhaled, knowing she had to woman-up and accept this somehow. It was then that Najarian decided that maybe cracking a joke would help cheer her up.

"Don't worry, my friend. You will find someone more suited to your taste out there. I am certain you will find someone better to be with then our overgrown green lump of a friend we have. Like how a human saying goes, 'whatever is to your tastebuds will fit.'"

Hearing the odd saying, Intress couldn't help but laugh. Her laughter ending her tears as chances were that Najarin got the saying wrong. Whether or not it was intentional did not matter.

"That sounds very amusing. Though you might want to fix that joke, Najarian."

Najarin laughed at this, glad that he was able to lift Intress' spirits.

"I will do what I can, my friend. But for now, let's end this conversation and find Maxxor. I am certain he must be waiting for us at the castle's garden. And if I am correct, our Codemaster will be there waiting for us as well."

* * *

 _At the castle garden…_

As Najarin was speaking to Intress, Maxxor walked out to a beautiful garden on one of the large balconies behind the castle. He came to the garden many times as a child and it was a place where most of his fondest memories were. The garden was one of the newer additions to the castle as it was built for Maxxor's great-grandmother, who was the Overworld Codemaster at the time.

Katrina, like the Codemasters before her and the one who would take her place soon, had been taken to Kiru City on the night she was announced as the Overworld Codemaster. And while this caused her to resent his great-grandfather, Maxxor knew that eventually, Katrina warmed up to the idea of the marriage and became a well-reputed figure in Overworld history.

Katrina was the mother-figure Maxxor had after his own mother died upon childbirth. She praised his accomplishments, scolded him when he got into trouble, and provided countless useful advice. So when Katrina died, it caused a gaping hole in Maxxor's heart.

His memories of his great-grandmother flourished when he came upon her favorite plant: a white rosebush. A human territory-grown plant, roses were a beautiful, if not thorny, sight. He had heard from Katrina that roses held different meanings depending on their color. For example, red roses were a human symbol of love; while white roses were a symbol of purity and innocence. And on this night, the roses were blooming. A good omen, his great-grandmother had taught him.

A soft chuckle snapped Maxxor out of his thoughts, causing him to turn around. He let down his guard when he saw that it was Codemaster Crellan. Crellan wore robes that were white with blue trimming, while wearing a eagle head-shaped helmet over his head. Maxxor let out a soft laugh and spoke.

"It's good to see you, Crellan. Though I'd rather much see your real face instead of that helmet."

The Codemaster chuckled as he removed his helmet, revealing an old human in his sixties, his black hair now 90% grey, with only a few streaks of black left. His dark eyes adjusted to the expanded vision his helmet had limited before returning his attention to Maxxor.

"Sorry about that, Maxxor. But when you have Formalities drilled into your head from an early age, some things become more of a habit. But enough of that. Tangath Toborn told me that you would be here. And knowing you, it was most likely true."

Crellan approached Maxxor after setting his helmet on a sundial, glistening as the sun began to set. Noticing the roses, Crellan spoke with a saddened voice.

"Still can't believe she's gone?"

Saddened, Maxxor looked to the roses once again.

"The Great Selection brought so many memories of Grandmother Katrina back."

"Because she was the Consort of the Overworld during the last Great Selection?"

Maxxor nodded at Crellan's question. Crellan knew of Katrina well. He and his predecessor were Katrina's pupils over the course of her life. Crellan had only known Katrina for a few years before old age took her at the ripe old age of 114, making her the longest-lived Codemaster and Consort to date. Crellan also knew how much Maxxor loved his great-grandmother and came to his side during his time of sorrow after she died. Because of this, Crellan was considered a good friend and mentor to the new Overworld leader.

Sighing, Crellan spoke again as he took a seat on a nearby stone bench.

"Tangath told me you are eager for the Great Selection and I am glad to hear that. However, I must advise you on what is to come."

Confusion snapping him out of his sadness, Maxxor sat on the stone bench across from Crellan, right next to the roses.

"What advice, my friend?"

Crellan gave Maxxor a serious look on his face, making sure Maxxor paid attention as he spoke.

"While you are excited at the idea of marrying my successor, you must consider their feelings. When they awake in either your caravan or in Kiru City, they will not be eager to say their own vows. In fact, they may be angry, scared, or both. Enough so that they may run away or fight like an animal backed into a corner.

"Which is why you must take great care. Show them you are not someone they should be afraid of despite the…'conditions' of the Great Selection. Admit to them your honest opinions of such crude methods of 'courtship' and let them know the real you. Be approachable and above all, be patient. However long it would take for my successor to develop and proclaim their love to you may take some time depending on them alone. So don't be so eager for an immediate wedding upon your return. I can say from experience that a lengthy period of time for the two of you to get to know one another will guarantee my successor's willingness to become your partner or wife."

Maxxor took in Crellan's words like a Skeletal Steed to water. In his eagerness to visit the Earth Dome and meet his future partner or wife, he had forgotten how they would feel upon awakening. He cursed himself for being so inconsiderate. If Crellan hadn't spoken to him, he may have been as bad as Chaor, who was without a doubt getting drunk in celebration of the Great Selection. And while Maxxor considered the leader of the Underworld his lifelong enemy, he knew the Codemaster of the Underworld would get him to actually behave and think during the Great Selection.

Still, he couldn't help but pity the human who would have to be Chaor's consort. Especially if the new Underworld Codemaster was a woman, as she would be required to bear his spawn before she could grow too old and become barren. Maxxor had thought of the future Danian and Mipedian consorts as well, but those two tribes were at _least_ reasonable.

Knowing the thoughts that were rippling in Maxxor's head, Crellan sighed as he spoke again.

"I know you will do right by this, Maxxor. I've watched over you ever since the day you were born. You are still young, but you have proven yourself to be a good and capable leader. So I know you will prove yourself as a good and loving husband to your consort. Still, remember to be on your best behavior while at the Earth Dome. Many of its citizens have not seen Creatures outside the Dome before and will either be in awe or anxious. So please refrain from fighting with the other tribal leaders, especially Chaor. No doubt Chirrul is giving him a stronger lecture about the same subject. Still, better be safe than sorry."

Maxxor nodded, knowing the elder was right. It would be a terrible idea for the war between the tribes to find its way into the sanctuary of the humans. Despite the lack of magic, the humans make up with their inventiveness and constant study of the world. At least, it was what Najarin had told him on many occasions.

"Don't worry, Crellan. I won't cause any trouble during the Great Selection."

This thoughts became bitter as he thought of the one Creature who could cause trouble.

" _Chaor, on the other hand, may not keep that same promise."_

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Underworld…_

Beneath the land of Perim stands the Underworld: a land filled with vast caverns, wastelands, and rivers of water and lava flow through it like veins in a body. Underworld City, the capital of the Underworld, was a dystopian-like city filled with Creatures of nightmare and legends. Their source of entertainment is the Coliseum, where the best of the best come to fight the real monsters themselves using strength, weapons, and mugic by their side. Though, not all Creatures there are evil. Most make a living there while trying their best to avoid any crime, fights, or worse, the wrath of their lord, Chaor. Though if there is one thing that's consistent, it's that it's that all Underworlders loved the taste of battle.

Chaor was the cruel and ruthless leader of the Underworld. His form resembled wingless red dragon with the horns of a bull, towering around 10 feet tall. He knew pain and how to inflict it on those who dared to oppose him. Though he may be a brutal and heartless leader to most, he protected what was his with an iron claw. Anyone who dared to threaten his city would face his wrath. Still, no one dared to even approach him for fear of their death by his hands.

But only a small few held the courage to approach, and even call-out on, Chaor. Such as Codemaster Chirrul of the humans. The elderly Underworld Codemaster had a tendency to treat Chaor like a bratty child that needed to know his place in life. Many viewed the Codemaster as crazy or suicidal. But surprisingly, Chaor never struck him down. Only snort in contempt toward the human. Though the banter between the two would often amuse Chaor's advisor, Agitos, and his general, Takinam.

Takinam was a dear friend and ally of Chaor, almost like a sister. She was a supreme fighter when it came to fighting at the Coliseum. She was also Chaor's second-in-command of the Underworld army. Those who dared to threaten the way of life in the Underworld would have to deal with her first.

Agitos was a blue-and-orange reptilian Underworlder whose words were just as potent as his own strength. While he did not rival Chaor, Agitos did prove himself to stand by this lord's side. His advice was greatly valued and whenever Chaor had business away from the city, it was Agitos who took care of matters in his place. However, Agitos knew well not to betray Chaor and seize the throne of the Underworld. That attempt belonged to another.

There was one other general, but he had turn his back on Chaor years ago. His name was Lord Van Bloot. Once the second-in-command of the Underworld army, he was once a great ally and friend. But eventually, selfish greed and hunger for power took over his soul and his desire sought nothing more than to take Chaor's throne and make himself as king of the Underworld, if not all of Perim

This angered Chaor greatly, accepting this declaration of war from his former ally. Chaor easily defeated Van Bloot's armies as if he was throwing away trash. He then banished Van Bloot from the Underworld. never to be seen again. Why he didn't end his life was something best left unanswered.

Years had passed since Van Bloot's banishment. The Great Selection for the Codemasters of the Humans was on its way and Chaor was throwing a party at his grand palace. His father had passed away long ago and the current Codemaster himself was soon retiring. Soon, Chaor would finally get to take his rightful place as the true king of the Underworld and would soon meet his new Codemaster and future consort.

Though this party wasn't as big as everyone thought it would be, what with only a few of Chaor allies attending, Chaor promised that he would throw and even bigger party once his consort arrived. When that day came, the Underworld Coliseum would hold a tournament in celebration with Takinam as the current champion.

"Haha! Drink up, my friends! For soon, I'll be out of this hellhole and off to the Earth Dome. And when I come back, I will bring our next new Codemaster and my future consort." Chaor laughed as he held up his drink.

Everyone in the dining hall roared with him in celebration, raising their flagons of alcohol and wine high in the air. Most of the guests that attended the party were of servants, soldiers of the army, or those who have made a good enough impression on Chaor to be considered as allies. There were some known figures there such as Takinam that came, as well. But instead of joining the commotion, she decided to sit out in the balcony, enjoying the view of the lavafall pouring down to the great pits below. Codemaster Chirrul had also came, seeing this was also a celebration for his retirement, as well.

"H'EARRING! Bring me more ale, you green glob!" Chaor bellowed, lifting up his flagon as he demanded more.

"Y-yes, boss!" Said the green, long-eared goblin, running off to fetch more wine for him in the kitchen.

Codemaster Chirrul, who was sitting beside Chaor on a comfy large pillow seat, narrowed his eyes at the Underworld leader. Clearly, this man was unafraid of the wrath of Chaor.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to treat your loyal servants, Chaor? I thought we had been through this already."

Chirrul was in his 60's with greying dark crimson hair and a sharp beard to match. He was dressed head to toe in the traditional Codemaster apparel with the Underworld symbol on his shoulder and breast plate. His helmet took the shape of a dragon skull horns, which was settled beside him as Chirrul enjoyed the festivities. Over his left eye was a long scar that went from his hair to his chin. A relic from a bad time.

Chirrul laughed, as he turned his gaze back to the party.

"You always did remind me of your father. Such an arrogant bastard."

Chaor growled annoyance. He hated being compared to his father; a wild and ruthless leader who cared more for his bloodthirst than the welfare of his city. Chaor knew better. To win a war, you need healthy soldiers. When he reached the age of 18, Chaor challenged his father to a fierce battle over the leadership of the entire Underworld Tribe. The battle was so fierce that Chaor nearly died. But in the end, it was Chaor who won, his father's corpse sent to the lava pits to burn into ashes in dishonor. Chaor scoffed as he spoke to the Codemaster, who had been, in truth, a better father to him than his own father was.

Still, there was a secret that only Chaor's closest allies only knew about. When Chaor challenged his father, it wasn't just for control of the Underworld. Chirrul had been, for the most part, the true father Chaor needed during his life. While his biological father was out slaughtering and pillaging, Chaor learned much needed life lessons from Chirrul. Chirrul was a friend of Chaor's late mother, though there were rumors that the Codemaster and the late Lady of the Underworld were more than friends. The matter did not go into investigation and Chaor did not care.

Chirrul's relationship with Chaor's father wasn't exactly "pleasant." While he reigned, Chaor's father had many times thought of conquering Perim by conquering the weakest tribe. And to him, it was the humans. Many times, Chirrul had curved the former Underworld King's bloodlust to a more "worthy" source, namely the other three tribes. And while Chirrul gave advice, the old Underworld King took none of it, thinking more on himself and his own desires rather than his own people.

One day, Chirrul came across the Underworld King deciding to declare war on the humans, thinking that the Great Selection was nothing more than a way for the humans to "sacrifice worthless whores to save their sorry skins" as quoted by the Underworld King himself. Chirrul tried to reason with him, but the Underworld King had enough of Chirrul's "prattle" and swung his giant mace at him.

Realizing that the Underworld King had truly gone off the deep end, Chirrul had no choice but to fight, his weapon being a haladie (an Indian two-bladed weapon) while the Underworld King had his fists and a spiked mace. While the Underworld King had his strength, the Underworld Codemaster had his speed. Agility, however, had diminished and it wasn't long before one of the Underworld King's fists, which were adorned with metal clawed gauntlets, struck him with one of the blades slashing Chirrul in the face, giving him the scar he bore this day.

Young Chaor, who had walked in on the two fighting, was shocked when he saw his father struck down the Codemaster. Seeing his father advance on the Codemaster he had considered a father-figure instead, Chaor charged into the chamber with his own mace, bashing his father in the face while getting in between his two fathers. Chaor challenged his biological father to a duel for control over the Underworld. While Chaor declared this, Chirrul knew better. The young lord was protecting Chirrul from the madness of the Underworld King.

Needless to say, Chaor's father wasn't happy at his son's arrogance and "soft heart" and decreed that the loser of the fight had to die. Chaor agreed to this, having enough of his sire to last a lifetime. Chirrul could only watch as Chaor and the Underworld King fought viciously, each one taking on wounds more grievous than the last.

The fight ended when Chaor fell to the floor after being struck in the face with his father's mace. As the Underworld King made his way to finish of his son, Chaor took notice that he was right next to Chirrul's haladie. Thinking quickly, Chaor grabbed the two bladed weapon and thrust it right into the Underworld King's heart, killing him. As the Underworld King fell to the ground, dead, Chirrul immediately called the healers as Chaor collapsed, content his father was dead, his father-figure was safe, and he had proven himself worthy of being the new Underworld King after the Great Selection.

Now, years later, the Great Selection was upon Perim once again and Chaor was taking the month to celebrate. Sure, Chaor was glad Chirrul had come to the celebration of his upcoming engagement and coronation, Chirrul still held the notion to parent Chaor whenever he "got out of line."

"What do you care? Your time as leader is almost up. Soon you'd be off retiring to a far off island, drinking and eating whatever you desire while I get to deal with your replacement. Not to mention a heck of a wedding with whoever this so-called 'Chosen One' you're going to put me with." Chaor laughed as he drank his ale.

Chirrul shook his head in disappointment. All he wanted was to make sure Chaor would be a good, sensible leader. But, some things never change.

"Just because I am retiring soon does not mean I won't still be there keep an eye on you. And I need to make sure you're not doing anything heinous toward the other tribal leaders. Especially Maxxor."

Chaor went silent at the mention of the name of one of his most hated enemies. Just the name of the Overworld leader brought the red on his scaly skin ablaze. Takinam watched from the balcony, sitting on a bench as she watched. She did not need to worry about the elderly Codemaster. Chirrul could take care of herself.

H'earring came running out of the kitchen with more wine. A large flagon for Chaor and one regular flagon for the Codemaster. H'earring overheard them with his keen ears about the Great Selection and of Maxxor of the Overworld. He knew how much his boss hated the name of the Overworld leader and what damage an angry Chaor would do, so he rushed to grab Chaor his favorite drink, hoping it'll ease the beast from doing anything crazy. Though he may have been loyal to Chaor as a servant, but his friendship with the Codemaster, not to mention his safety, was far more important to him. He even grabbed a drink for Takinam; a flagon of Devil's Tear wine, which was a very dry, tart wine.

"Here's your drinks, boss. Bat's Blood mead and Lava Spit ale. Your favorites. And as for the Master Chirrul, Rose's Thorn."

The drink was appropriately named as a crimson red rose was used as a decorative garnish in the flagon. It was a dry, yet sweet, ale with a fine red tint, giving the illusion of ordinary wine. It was also Codemaster Chirrul's preferred drink. Chirrul happily took the drink and spoke to the goblin-like Underworlder before taking a sip of the wine.

"Thank you, H'earring. What will we do without you?

H'earring hid his blush caused by the elderly Codemaster's compliment. Only Chirrul was ever this nice to him. And for that, H'earring took it with great pride to please the human just to see that appreciation. H'earring hoped the next person who would take Chirrul's place would be as nice and caring as the elder was.

As soon as H'earring left to attend to the other guests, Chirrul continued with his previous conversation. "You must remember, Chaor. You are the leader of your people. The king of the Underworld. You mustn't let your anger and temper get the best of you. Like it did with your last comrade."

The mention of Van Bloot made Chaor stiffen even more. If there was one being in Perim he hated more than Maxxor, it was Van Bloot. Chaor struggled to keep his temper in line as Chirrul continued, unfazed by Chaor's reaction.

"Don't do anything crazy during the Great Selection. Especially in front of the other tribal leaders. Do you understand? Though I may be replaced with someone more younger, don't go thinking you can do whatever you want. It will be one of the next Codemaster's many duties to keep you in check. Remember, Maxxor had already defeated you many times before. Don't go and think he won't hesitate to put you back in place, as well."

Chaor took a mighty drink from his flagon before slamming the flagon down on the table. The loud bang of the flagon made everyone in the dining hall jump, save Takinam, Agitos, who was off to the side drinking a flagon of Cerberus' Fang ale, and Chirrul. The three had been through this before and knew it was nothing new for them. Chaor growled in anger at the Codemaster, his temper rising.

"You think I don't know that? I know how to control my anger, even in front of others. Unlike my so-called father, who would destroy everything in his wake whenever his temper rose. I know how to run my Underworld. With an iron fist!"

Taking a glance at the crowd, Chirrul took quick note that the guests returned to their original states, though some like Takinam and Agaitos kept an ear on the conversation between him and the ruler of the Underworld. Still, Chirrul remained firm as he spoke to the dragon-like Underworlder.

"I know that Chaor. I know that you are unlike your father and that you'll never let your people down. But remember that this Great Selection isn't just about the next Codemaster of the Underworld who will be forced to keep an eye on you. It is also about your future consort, the one who will be there, even if you don't want them. But regardless, they will still stand by your side when you do need them the most. I may not have always been there for your father, but know I'll always be there for you. Even if I am retired."

Chirrul then stood up from his seat and retrieved his helmet.

"Speaking of retiring, I must depart for the night. One of the disadvantages of being old is that you are tired all of the time."

But just as Chirrul was about to leave, he turned to Chaor one last time. This time, with an amusing smirk.

"The Great Selection is on its way. So be prepared and try as you can to not get a hangover. I shall see you in the morning before I return home."

After the Codemaster left, Chaor went quiet for a minute. Shortly, he proceeded to drink his ale down before ordering another batch, his gaze kept to the door that the Codemaster left through.

"To think I used to call him 'mother' back then," he mumbled

Takinam chuckled, hearing her lord's annoyed comment.

"Just remember he is still looking after you. Even if you act like a tempermental half-wit."

* * *

 ** _BlackAngel_** ; _I hope you like the chapter it was so fun to make with Dream Dragoness let us know if you like it and wish to follow and please comment if you want ;D Until then_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Words from the Wise: Part 2**

 _ **Dream Dragoness:** Greetings. Dream Dragoness, here. _

_BlackAngle24 asked me write this chapter. Sorry it took a while. While I haven't found an image of Al' Mipedim officially, I picture it similar to a riverside Egyptian City. And I can only guess as to how Danian coronations go. So if someone knows something that may not be right in this chapter, please let BlackAngle24 or me know._

 _We do not own Chaotic._

 _ **BlackAngel24:** Hey guys we're back again with an all new chapter and Mated for Life I hope you guys will like the chapter and please comment if you want thanks_

* * *

 ** _Al' Mipedim; the Mipedian Desert…_**

The sun's heat seared the vast Mipedian Desert as it climbed higher in the sky. A normal, average day if you lived here. Not much life could grow in a place that is known for its sand, deep canyons, and lack of water. Legends say that the desert was once a vast jungle until the water that fed it mysteriously disappeared. Now the only sources of water were the oases, both natural and artificial.

Yet although the desert was brutal, it was not uninhabitable. Scattered around the desert near many large oases and large rivers were villages and towns with only a few choosing to lead lives of solitude in the desert. Here in the desert, the larger the oasis, the larger the town. And the largest oasis where the Mipedus River ends in the desert belonged to the capital of the Mipedians: Al 'Mipedim.

Picture an ancient Egyptian city, then replace the human and Egyptian god statues with lizard men of various sizes and shapes. As with Egyptian cities, there were various districts that held Mipedian and human citizens alike. The three largest districts belonged to the markets, the military, and the nobility respectively. And the largest building complex in Al' Mipedim was the royal palace. Home of the royal family for generations, the palace had seen its share of events.

The ruler of the Mipedians was King Theb-sarr. However, no one has seen the king in a few years as it was a tradition that the king of the Mipedians would wander Perim until a select time or event. It was a rite of passage, though the reason why remains a mystery to the humans that had come to call Al' Mipedim home. But because the king was gone did not meant that the Mipedians had no ruler.

Ruling the tribe in the king's absence was a royal council made up of various nobles and well-reputed members of the tribe. The only non-Mipedian who was able to attend council meetings were the tribe's Codemaster, who was currently Codemaster Tirasis, and the Royal Consort.

Thankfully, there were no meetings this day. The council decided to take a bit of a rest while preparing the Crown Prince, Iflar, and his cousin, Prince Mudeenu, for the upcoming Great Selection. At the end of the month, the Mipedians were going to get a new prince or a future queen. And of course, Codemaster Tirasis decided to visit the two princes with the intention of giving the same lecture as Crellan and Chirrul did. Still, he was able to manage casual visit.

Despite being in his sixties and his blond hair had gone white, Codemaster Tirasis was still as spry as ever. In his youth, he was a hot-blooded young man who, like Cora Kalinkas, served the military as soon as he could. While he'd rather be a soldier than a politician, there were some moments he was glad he had experienced. One of which was when he met the princes.

He was a young man of 24 and had been a Codemaster for three years before he was summoned to the Mipedian capitol for introduction. It was customary, seeing as he was the new Codemaster. A different ceremony was required for the Codemaster chosen for the Great Selection. A louder one.

King Theb-sarr was the one who introduced Tirasis to his son, Iflar. It took a couple of visits before the Codemaster met the king's nephew, Mudeenu. Both princes were cautious of him at first, but then grew on him. Tirasis entertained the boys with tales of his time in the military and became a tutor in the art of warfare. He was glad Mudeenu took on the role as the leader of the Mipedian Military while Iflar took his role as Crown Prince seriously.

But alas, the two cousins often found themselves at each other's throats, of which Tirasis found himself as the referee. It got worse when Theb-sarr left for his pilgrimage. Tirasis found himself at Al' Mipedim more than the Earth Dome to check on them. When the mention of the Great Selection came up, Tirasis found himself in another role. He was currently hoping that whoever he chose as the new Mipedian Codemaster, they could handle their husband and cousin-in-law at the same time.

This particular day was progressing as usual. After greeting the princes, Tirasis asked them to train in the royal armory. There was a training room with a view of the city. After some one-on-one sparring with each prince, Tirasis grabbed two swords and dueled with both. The blades were dull so no accidents could happen. They swung at him as Tirasis both blocked and spoke.

"Not bad, Mudeenu. In battle, it is a good idea to take advantage of a potential weakness in the enemy. Iflar, you're holding back again. Don't be afraid to strike me. I may be old, but I'm still a fighter."

The princes heeded the Codemaster's advice and continued to strike. Tirasis, still not tired, continued to speak.

"So. You boys ready for the Great Selection?"

In between blows, the princes gave their opinion. Mudeenu was the first to speak. Prince Mudeenu was a tan-scaled Mipedian with two large curling horns on the side of his head, three straight horns on the back of his head, and a horn on his snout. He was dressed in dark blue armor with a violet cape and orange/yellow loincloth.

"I don't see why we need to uphold that part of the treaty. Marriages between the new Codemaster and a member of each tribe's royalty have long-since been outdated."

Iflar, parrying Tirasis' blows, countered his cousin's argument. Crown Prince Iflar was a tall, scrawny Mipedian. But don't let his scrawniness fool you. The future King of the Mipedians was a capable fighter as much as the next Mipedian. His scales were white, one of the rarest colors a Mipedian could be born with. And like few Mipedians, Iflar had hair, only it was silver in color. He was dressed in blue and gold armor with a blue cape while a golden helm rested along his spikes.

"I actually agree with Mudeenu. While I do see the importance of such conditions to the treaty, I still don't understand why or how that condition came to be."

Tirasis blocked a blow from behind while parrying at Iflar.

"From what Imthor said, it's because when the treaty was being made, Overworld leader Morthil and Underworld King Sruyax had their eyes on two young human women and made them the bargaining chip for their for peace. Danian Queen Zezdi and your ancestor, King Skeos-Te, followed suit upon finding future Danian King Josiah and your other ancestor, Queen Hermina. Since then, every century, four humans area offered to the Tribal leaders and heirs in order to keep the peace between Creatures and Humans."

"Still, why is it still being practiced in this era?" Mudeenu asked as he took a chance at Tirasis' front.

"Because all of the tribal leaders, including Theb-sarr, have refused to seek a moot regarding it. The last time a moot was called was 700 years ago." Tirasis replied as he dodged Mudeenu.

Iflar, taking the chance, swung his sword at Tirasis' side.

"That was when the whole debacle with Underworld Queen Umah's murder and the infection of Danian King Vincent, correct?" he asked.

Tirasis tapped one of his swords on the ground. It was the signal for them to take a break. The three men panted as they each grabbed a goblet of water from a nearby servant. They sat down on a couple of chairs and rested their sore muscles. Nearby was Tirasis' helmet, which was in the style of a boar's head. Tusks and all.

"I didn't stay awake to hear the rest. But I think that's right, Iflar."

He then took a drink before continuing.

"Which is why the treaty was changed from random humans to newly assigned Codemasters. And for the old ones to inform you of what is to come and to advise you on what to do."

Tirasis looked to Iflar, first.

"If I choose a woman as my successor, that means she will be your wife and future queen, Iflar. But just because she has to marry you doesn't mean you should treat her as an object. Lest you want your heir be born into a loveless marriage."

Tirasis then looked to Mudeenu.

"If my successor is a man, then he's yours, Mudeenu. Despite the gender difference, the advice is the same."

The princes listened in as the old Codemaster continued.

"Whoever my successor is, they need just as much respect as you. And not the same "respect" you two give each other on a daily basis. The Royal Consort will be a person that the humans in Mipedian territory will look up to. A symbol of strength and unity. Any disrespect may risk another incident like with Umah and Vincent."

He took another drink before continuing.

"In addition, the two of you will have to be on your best behavior when visiting the Earth Dome. Not only in front of my kind, but the other tribes who will also be there. If something happens to cause a tribal battle in the Earth Dome, then the Humans will retaliate. They will go to war."

The princes stiffened at Tirasis' words. War was hard with the other tribes. If the Humans got involved…

Prince Iflar was the first to speak, breaking the silence.

"We understand, Tirasis. We will be on our best behavior."

Mudeenu merely snorted. While he disliked the other tribes to a great extent, one thing was certain. Human ingenuity was both invaluable, and very dangerous. Tirasis sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Don't worry. I'll still come to see you both."

This cause both princes to smile. After all, he was considered an uncle to them.

* * *

 ** _Mount Pillar…_**

In the Danian territory, much celebration was at hand. This was the day where the Danian Queen Illexia was to step down and for her daughter, Princess Aszil, to take over as the ruler of the Danians. While the Danians' celebrated, the humans who lived among them were half-hearted. While many were thrilled that the time had come for Aszil to take her rightful place as queen, there were those who feared that she may send Danian Parasites their way, breaking one of the many treaties that the Humans and Danians had.

Only one human was brave enough, and more recognized by the militaristic insects as an honored guest, to venture into the Queen's Chambers and have casual audiences with her. And that human was Codemaster Amzen.

Dressed in her Codemaster attire, Amzen's helmet was shaped into a spider, the eight legs bent downwards to give it the appearance of a descending spider. She watched as the ceremony progressed. The Danians stood erect in a military fashion as Illexia and Aszil towered over them from a section of the Queen's Chambers.

Both mother and daughter resembled what you would expect from insect queens, being large in size and capable of being the mother of an entire generation of Danians. Of course, Danian queens were at least half the size of a semi-truck trailer upon maturity. However, it is easy to tell Illexia and Aszil apart. Illexia was a golden-brown queen whose form looked more insect-like.

Aszil, however, had a reddish-black chiton and a humanoid in appearance, a callback from the human kings from her bloodline, with curled horns on her head and dull light green hair-like material flowing from her had. In addition, Illexia wore a blue cloth over her gigantic abdomen while Aszil wore a brown one. She also was born with eight arms, making her similar to a spider, as well.

It was difficult who looked fiercer: Illexia? Or her daughter?

Amzen watched with pride as Illexia proceeded to start the ceremony. A small speech to her fellow Danians bidding farewell to her reign as queen before presenting the role to Aszil, who stepped forward as the Danians cheered for their new queen. There was mention of the Great Selection, but it was small. None the less, Amzen had to discuss the event with both Aszil and Illexia after the ceremony.

After an hour of prompt and circumstance, Amzen saw a Mandiblor motioned her aside. A sign that the queens were expecting her. Acknowledging the Mandiblor, Amzen quietly left the crowd and into the Queen's chambers. Before her were Illexia and Aszil, having only been able to tear away from their public in order to speak with the Danian Codemaster. Amzen removed her helmet, revealing an elderly woman in her sixties. Her grey hair, once brown as the earth, was tied back in a French Braid for the occasion. She bowed to the queens.

"I believe congratulations are in order."

The queens smiled…or as they could with mandibles. Illexia was the first to speak.

"We are honored that you have attend this grand day, Amzen. It is not every day a new queen is introduced to our tribe."

Aszil nodded in agreement to her mother. However, she spoke about something that was on her mind.

"Codemaster Amzen. My mother has informed me of the purpose of this year's Great Selection. I believe this is the one where I am to wed your successor."

Amzen sighed as she nodded. She noticed the distaste in Aszil's voice and knew it was going to take some time for her to accept such a task.

"Yes, Your Majesty. This is indeed that particular Selection. And as per tradition, I am here to advise you on the subject."

"I have already informed my daughter much of the subject. Though I am still unsure as to why exactly both the former queen and the current Codemaster need to give advice." Said Illexia, who was still skeptical of the latter.

Amzen, with her steely grey eyes, answered the queens with a firm voice.

"Because the last time a Codemaster did not insist on providing information caused the Great Retaliation 700 years ago! What happened with King Vincent still instills fear among the humans that reside in your territories. Do you really want to start Queen Aszil's reign by instigating another war with the humans? Especially since the ones that have no choice but to live here also live in constant fear."

"But no human knows the true purpose of the Great Selection, correct? Why is that incident still haunting humans?" Aszil asked, raising an eyebrow (metaphorical or otherwise.)

Amzen sighed again as she folded her arms. She needed to make her point across to the new queen or risk having Amzen's own successor fall to the same fate as King Vincent. Granted, King Vincent lived a long life even with the parasite. However, he had still lost his humanity because of Queen Almalexia desired absolute subordination, regardless of who would get hurt in the process. In the end, it cost Almalexia her own life as she was slain by an assassin during the Great Retaliation. Thankfully, their daughter had been born before she was slain and King Vincent took over in teaching his daughter about being a Danian Queen.

"The truth of the Great Selection may have been forgotten by all but the Codemasters, Aszil. But the demonstration of your power has not been. That is why it is forbidden to infect humans and the Royal Consorts with Danian parasites unless they are 100% convicted of High Treason to both Danians _and_ Humans. Humans value free will. To have that and their identity be taken away like that is a terrifying thought at most."

Both queens fell silent. This gave Amzen a chance to change the subject.

"Who will you be sending to represent you at the Great Selection?"

Hearing the question, Illexia spoke.

"We will send Odu-Bathax, our most loyal general, with a small group of Danians for extra protection. I have briefed them about their mannerism in the Earth Dome, as well. They will not fight the tribal leaders present unless provoked."

Amzen nodded in approval. Trying to prevent a disaster was a tough job. But if it meant preventing another Great Retaliation, then it would be worth it.

* * *

 _The Earth Dome: 3 weeks later…_

It was lunch at Terra Gaia Academy and Tom was rubbing the back of his left hand. Ever since he and his friends left Gloomuck Swamp three weeks ago, the mark he got on the back of his hand refused to go away. No matter how many times he washed or how thoroughly he did so, the strange blue mark did not go away. It was the same with his friends' hands, though they all got different marks. In addition, the marks looked familiar.

But their new "tattoos" were nothing compared to the punishments Ophelia and the others placed upon them upon their return to the Earth Dome. Darius was quick to give them each a month's worth of detention, which will only end at the time of the Great Selection. Sarah had also told him and the others that Darius made her the family's chief errand-girl, sending her on various errands that she'd get tired. Not to mention her father had grounded her until her detention was lifted.

As he dreaded, Peyton was put to hard work at the clinic by both Liliana and their parents. Not only was he on bedpan and laundry duty, but he also had to assist Liliana as an intern nurse, despite him only knowing about medicine through his sister. First time he had to help Liliana with surgery, Peyton was close to vomiting inside the opened patient. He was also restricted from all snacks and desserts for the next month. That was the kind of grounding his family gave him.

Kaz found himself worn out with the daily athletics regimen that Cora had given him. With their mother taking his Chaotic cards away for the month, Kaz's activities now consisted with athletics with Cora as his drill sergeant. It would've been much worse had not Kaz told Cora that he had found his weapon of choice: twin daggers. Seeing that her brother was serious in taking lessons, she allowed him to visit Ophelia for how to handle such weapons while Cora herself handled the acrobatics Kaz could use in combat.

Ophelia gave Tom a righteous tongue lashing to begin with. While Reggie and Jycella were also grounded when their parents found out, Ophelia's worry was unmatched. And Tom understood it. Ever since their parents died, Ophelia had to end her entire childhood by sacrificing everything, even her education, just so he could have a better future. He was glad the library hired her when they did, despite her age at the time. The salary she received plus the education she received by reading the library's books was enough for them to get by. They were lucky they were able to keep their house.

As punishment, Ophelia made Tom a part-time employee at the library which not only meant dusting, but shelving books and assisting Ophelia with Check-Outs and Check-Ins. In addition, Tom was in charge of housekeeping on the days where he didn't have to work and he was in charge of meals for the next month and a half. Tom had to check out a couple of cookbooks and plan the meals ahead of schedule before the books were due back. He also had to check out a book on cooking methods such as sautéing and how to sous-vide.

Anyway, he was eating leftover beef stew under a tree, waiting for his friends, when a familiar voice spoke.

"Got a manicure, Tom?"

Tom struggled to contain his blush as he looked to the owner of the voice.

It was Shinwan, one of the prettiest girls at the academy. With her caramel skin, cropped black hair, and jade eyes, you can see why she was popular. She also had a kind heart with a love of culture and history both in and outside the dome. She was also Codemaster Imthor's granddaughter.

"Uh…Hi, Shinwan. What-what are you doing here?" Tom stuttered.

You see, he, like most of the boys and some girls at the academy, had a crush on Shinwan. Once in a while, he, Peyton, and Kaz would get into fights over who will help her whenever she asked. Only for Sarah, who was of sound mind and one of the few who did not have a crush on her, would assist Shinwan instead.

"I was finding a spot for lunch when I noticed you were staring at your hand more than usual for the past three weeks. Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah also had the same looks on their faces. So I became curious."

Tom was hesitant at first. He was already in hot water with his sister for what had happened in the swamp. If word got out, no doubt it would reach the Codemasters…

" _That's it!"_

Tom had just remembered that because Shinwan was Codemaster Imthor's granddaughter, she knew the Cathedral in an out. Including where the restricted archives were. Having failed to find anything in the library, perhaps Shinwan was the answer?

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked Shinwan.

The girl raised an eyebrow, but nodded. This allowed Tom to explain to her what had happened to him and his friends three weeks ago. From Reggie and Jycella's new invention, to the strange orbs in the bird-tree, Tom told everything before showing Shinwan his hand. Upon examination, Shinwan recognized the symbols Tom was describing and the one on his hand.

"Well, I do recognize the symbol on your hand."

"You do?" Tom asked, curiously.

Shinwan answered, pulling out her Kinnianne card.

"Yeah. We see it on our Chaotic cards. It's the symbol of the Overworld. I'm surprised you couldn't figure it out, seeing as you prefer to fight as an Overworlder over anything."

Tom's eyes widened as he looked at his hand. Now that he got a better look, it was indeed the symbol of the Overworld. Realizing his mistake, Tom blushed. This time, in embarrassment.

"I-uh…well…I haven't seen my cards in three weeks. After the incident, Ophelia took my cards and is keeping them in her secret compartment wherever in the house she has it. I'm not allowed to touch a card or even see a Chaotic match until after the Great Selection. I've been keeping myself busy with so many other things that I guess my cards were fading from my mind."

Shinwan cringed at the mention of the punishment. The Chaotic cards were a big part in human culture aside from the Rite of Passage and the weapons the people come up with. Not to mention Tom and his friends were the ones who taught her how to properly use her cards in the first place. Not to mention she was good friends with Ophelia Majors. Whatever Tom did, it must have been big to invoke his sister's wrath. Wanting to continue, Shinwan added her other thoughts.

"That's got to hurt. Anyway, the symbols you described were also tribal symbols. Kaz has the Underworld symbol. Sarah has the Danian brand. And Peyton is now bearing the Mipedian mark?"

Upon hearing the tribes' names, Tom realized that Shinwan was correct. But now there was a new question.

"So why did those orbs brand us with the tribes' symbols? Was it because we touched them?"

The questions caught Shinwan's curiosity again. It was then Tom decided to ask his request.

"Shinwan? You think you can do something?"

"What?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

Tom then finally spoke.

"I have spent the past three weeks scouring the Azure Sea Library and the school library for any information about the orbs. But I have come up with nothing. I've gotten Ophelia to help with the search. Even Dr. Steele is asking about this. However, there is one place in the entire Earth Dome that may have the information."

It was then that Shinwan frowned.

"You are talking about the Codemasters' restricted archives, aren't you?"

Tom nodded, though he was aware that Shinwan was getting the gist of what he was going to ask.

"I was thinking since you often help your grandfather at the Cathedral, perhaps you could get into the archives while he's not looking?"

Shinwan folded her arms, her eyes narrowed at the boy.

"Even if I can get in, there must be hundreds of books. How can I find information in a short amount of time?"

"Just look for things about the Gloomuck Swamp and maybe magic."

Shinwan kept frowning. It was a bad idea to break into the archives, especially when the Codemasters were around. Still, she was curious about the orbs and why did they brand Tom and his friends. Sighing, Shinwan knew there was only one way to get her answers.

"Fine. I'll look tonight. Grandfather is having a meeting with the other Codemasters about the Great Selection next weekend. Maybe it is about final candidates? I'm not sure. But I do have a feeling that this is going to take a while. Just enough for me to find out about the orbs."

Tom breathed a sigh of relief. It was the answer he was hoping for.

"Thank you, Shinwan. But be careful. Klay and Krystella may find out about this and use this to get them inducted as Codemasters."

Shinwan nodded in complete agreement. Like most everyone, she disliked the two with passion.

"I will. If anything, I can tell them that I am doing business for my grandfather."

 _The Codemasters' Cathedral: Evening…_

As expected, Imthor was attending the meeting and the Code Acolytes had gone home for the night. All that was left was Shinwan, the Codemasters, and the guards. Shinwan did possess a secret. She had been into the archives before. The first time, she was a little girl and she had gotten lost when her grandfather brought her there. She didn't get reprehended after stumbling upon the room, but decided to sneak in whenever she needed to so as to not get into trouble.

In her room in the Cathedral, Shinwan, after creating a dummy in her bed, moved a shelf to the side and pulled on a large stone block. This block was the entrance to a secret passageway, one of many in the Cathedral. Grabbing a crystal to light her way, Shinwan crawled through. She followed the passage for a while until she came across a stone-drawn carving of a crescent moon in the wall to her right. This was the door to the archives.

With a push, Shinwan moved the stone. She was met with darkness, but that changed when she placed her crystal in a basin. The act illuminated the entire archive. Compared to the Azure Sea Library, the archives were twice as big. And the library was a two-story building that took up an entire block. There were no windows, as the archives were hidden underground. There may be a cleaning staff or something, because every time Shinwan entered the archives, it was clean.

Remembering that she was on a time limit, Shinwan got to work. She knew best location of information on the Overworld locations, so she went to a large shelf and looked among the books and scrolls until she came across one that looked promising. It was an old tome, but it was still legible. Carefully, she flipped through the book's pages until she came across the section about the Gloomuck Swamp. She read quietly aloud.

 _ **"The Gloomuck Swamp is a location in the Overworld that, though dangerous, holds a part of human history as well as that of the Overworld. This was where a great race was held during the first years of the Great Selection. People who volunteered race through the swamp until they come across a bird-shaped tree. Inside the tree, four orbs, the Orbs of Camarok, created by muges, awaited the victors. Upon touching an orb, the individual touching it will bear the brand of the tribe the orb represented. The winners were chosen when all four orbs had been touched once. This race held once every century in tune to the conditions of the Great Treaty of Alzaborna."**_

Shinwan raised an eyebrow at this. Did these orbs have to do with the Great Selection? And what was the Great Treaty of Alzaborna? Setting the book aside, Shinwan began to search for anything regarding old treaties and the Great Selection. However, every time she came across something, either the subject was gone or the item was too delicate to touch.

Her luck changed when she found a scroll with a seal that bore the symbols of the five tribes at the ends. Pulling it out, Shinwan read the outer label. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"The Great Treaty of Alzaborna!"

She had stumbled across the humans' copy of the treaty! Perhaps now she could get some answers. However, when she opened the scroll, she was shocked to find it in a strange cypher. A cypher which she was unable to translate. But before she could even make an attempt to decipher it, a familiar voice caused her to freeze.

"Shinwan? What are you doing here, child?"

Shinwan flinched as she slowly turned to her right. There in the crystal light was her grandfather, Codemaster Imthor. He wasn't wearing his helmet at the moment. He never wore it around family. Shinwan gulped as she caught his stern gaze.

"G-Grandfather! Wh-what are you doing here?"

Imthor folded his arms as he kept his gaze on his granddaughter.

"You know that the archives are restricted to everyone but we Codemasters. How did you get in here past the sentry?"

Catching her gaze, Imthor turned around and found the opened wall. He sighed, not knowing whether to laugh or to become frustrated.

"A secret passage. I should have known."

He then returned his gaze to Shinwan.

"Well? Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

Shinwan knew there was no backing out. She had been caught. Hopefully, things would turn out right when she told him about what had happened to Tom Majors and his friends.

"…and so I came here because we figured that maybe the information of those orbs could be here. I mean, if it's not in the Azure Sea Library, there where else to look?"

She then handed Imthor the book she found.

"I found those orbs were part of some sort of race humanity had participated in every century. There was also mention about the Great Selection and the Treaty of Alzaborna having a part in it. I don't know what the treaty called for, so I was looking when you found me."

Imthor took in every detail. He had heard of the Orbs of Camarok before. From Najarin. If what Shinwan said was true…

"Go back to your room, child. We will discuss more in the morning. I am currently in the middle of a recess and need to get back soon."

Shinwan didn't say anything and obeyed her grandfather. After crawling into the passage, Shinwan wondered.

"What is it about that treaty? And why is Grandfather being so secretive about it?"

After Shinwan returned to her room, Imthor left the archives and retreated to his room to grab the crystal he would use to communicate with Najarin before returning to the Council Chamber. It was a circular room with a circular table, a map of Perim etched on the table. Seeing their fellow Codemaster return in a rush, Tirasis, who had returned from the Mipedian Desert, spoke.

"What is the matter, Imthor? You look like you have seen a ghost."

Imthor didn't say anything and used the crystal to contact Najarin. Seeing the Muge, the Codemasters looked to Imthor.

"My friends, near and far… I have discovered something we absolutely _must_ talk about…"

* * *

 ** _Next Time:_**

 _The First Day of the Great Selection has come and everyone is celebrating. With the arrivals of each tribe, our heroes become more excited about this year._

 _Who will the Codemasters choose?_

 _Find out next time on "Mated For Life."_

 ** _Dream Dragoness and BlackAngel24_** _Thanks for reading XD_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **The Great Selection: Part 1**

 _Hey! This is_ _ **BlackAngel24**_ _here with_ _ **Dream Dragoness**_ _with an all new chapter. I hope you guys like it, so please review if you want. Thanks!_

 _ **Dream Dragoness:**_ _We do not own Chaotic._

* * *

 _The Earth Dome: Downtown District: The Day of the Great Selection..._

The ceremony of the newest Codemasters was underway within the Earth Dome. The citizens were bustling around, decorating the district for the festival. Many games were being set up and food of all types and flavors were already cooking. Everyone was excited for this, as this was a day of celebration. However, not everyone was in a celebratory mood at the moment.

Tom was sitting on a bench next to a fountain with a statue of a female codemaster. The statue was adorned in armor holding a dragon helmet in her left arm while her right held a golden staff raised high into the sky, shining. It was standing on a central pedestal with sprinklers spouting out of the five dragons beneath.

It had been a few weeks since Tom had last spoken to Shinwan over the mysterious marking embedded on his hand and his friends' hands. True, he trusted Shinwan enough not to tell anyone of this. But the thought of being found out by the Codemasters, especially Master Imthor, frightened him. Imthor mostly because he got Shinwan involved.

Tom was brought out of his thoughts as he noticed Kaz approaching him from the market.

"Hey, Tom. How have you been?"

Tom looked up and smiled. It may not have been Shinwan, but it was still a friend who understood what he was going through.

"Hey, Kaz. I guess your mom and Cora let you off the hook to enjoy the celebration?"

Kaz rubbed his arm as he sat next to Tom. Apparently, he was still aching from the rigorous training.

"Yeah. And it's a good thing, too. I thought my arm would get ripped out of its socket with the training Cora's been putting me through."

He looked to Tom as he set his arm down.

"Did Ophelia released you, too?"

Tom nodded, taking in the fresh air after his nose had been assaulted with nothing but dust and spices for the past month.

"Yeah. For now. So where are the others? Didn't we agree to meet up here before the festival started?"

Kaz nodded.

"Oh, they'll be here soon. Peyton said that he overheard one of the guards that a couple of the tribal leaders from the Overworld and the Mipedian Desert were seen heading for the Earth Dome to see the Great Selection."

Hearing this, Tom became excited at the thought of Maxxor, the leader of the Overworld tribe, arriving in his hometown.

"Really? That is so cool! We should definitely check it out when we get the chance. I never thought I'd finally get to see one of my Overworld heroes in person."

Kaz nodded as he relayed more information.

"They'll be staying in the Cathedral before the ceremony begins. If we make it in time, we can see them walking in from the city gates."

An hour had passed by and one by one, all of their friends joined up, including Reggie, Jysella, and Shinwan, who was encouraged by Jysella to join the party. They were having a blast, enjoying the activities such as going around downtown playing games and eating the exotic foods on display.

While everyone was busy having fun, Shinwan turn to Tom and whispered to him.

"Tom? Remember that talk we had before? About the markings embedded on your and your friends' hands?"

Tom looked to Shinwan and nodded, mentally thanking her for the discretion.

"Yeah. I remember. Did you found anything?"

Shinwan nodded.

"Yes. Let's take the others somewhere private so we can discuss it. There's a bridge nearby. We can stop there and I'll tell you all what I found."

Tom nodded in agreement. Upon Shinwan's request, they went to the bridge to discuss what she had found. After Tom admitted to his friends about telling Shinwan about what had happened in the Gloomuck Swamp, they all expressed worry. Though Sarah's was more like rage.

"You told Shinwan about our markings!? Are you insane?! What if she told the Codemasters?! They'll have our heads for this!"

Shinwan wanted to defend herself, but she felt a little out of place. See, she did help them, somewhat, but told her grandfather about their secret. Now Shinwan was beginning to regret exposing their secret.

Thankfully, Tom spoke up in her defense.

"Yes. But I had a good reason. Shinwan is the granddaughter of Codemaster Imthor, so she had access to the restricted archives within the Cathedral. I asked if she can find anything about these marking and see if there's a way to remove them. I know you're mad, but trust me. Shinwan a way better choice in helping us than Klay and Krystella."

Shinwan nodded at that. She had worked with the notorious pair before and often questioned why her grandfather and the other Codemasters allowed such despicable people to work for them. She guessed they must've weaseled their way into the service, somehow.

Knowing Tom's word was good, Kaz spoke up to Sarah.

"He has a point, Sarah. And who better to help us then Shinwan herself."

Sarah looked at Peyton, who had a face that said "Tom was right" and sighed. Jysella and Reggie were mainly confused. All they knew was that the four were unconscious when the three sisters brought them back. They heard nothing about markings. Sighing in defeat, Sarah spoke.

"If you say so, I guess. So, Shinwan. What do you have for us?"

Shinwan nodded, deciding to forget to tell them that she did mention the situation to her grandfather,

"From what I had researched in the archives, I found out that what you guys have were once part of a ceremonial game long ago used for the Great Selection,"

"The Great Selection?" Reggie asked, intrigued.

"A ceremonial game?" Jysella asked as well, still somewhat confused..

Shinwan nodded

"Yes. It was a race where all challengers ventured off into the Gloommuck Swamp, passing all sorts of obstacles, and showing their courage to the judges. They were to come across the bird-shaped tree there the four Orbs of Camarok, which were created by muges, awaited the winners. Each orb represented each tribe except the Earth Dome: the Overworld, the Underworld, the Mipedians, and the Danians. Once the orb has been claimed, he or she shall bear the marking of the next Codemasters. At least that's what I think for the last part."

Everyone went silent at this. The markings meant they are the next Codemasters? Peyton was the first to break the silence, still in disbelief.

"So, this was a part of the Great Selection, but why was it never mentioned before? And why were the orbs still working now?"

Shinwan shrugged her shoulders, the same question floating in her mind, still.

"That is something I haven't yet found. I'm not even sure if this meant the persons marked would become Codemasters. But all I know was that this was the way before the Treaty of Alzaborna."

This confused the entire group, with Peyton speaking.

"Ala-za what?"

Shinwan raised her hand to silence their questions.

"I'll find out more of this ceremonial game and the treaty. I promise. I'll do whatever I can to help you guys. For now, let's just agree that nothing is to be said about this matter until we find more information."

Everyone nodded in agreement. However, the calm was short-lived by malicious chuckling coming from a nearby corner.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that, my friends."

They turned to see Klay and Krystella popped out, grinning like they found something worth gold. This was not good. Clenching his fist in defensive anger, Kaz spat through his clenched teeth.

"You guys again. Just what are you doing here? Eavesdropping on us?"

The pair smirked as they walked towards the group. Klay spoke up in a mocking way.

"Oh, we just happen to be enjoying the view of the festival then we saw you guys chattering about over here. Though I must say, talking in secrecy at a bridge isn't what I call a safe place to chatter about something so serious."

Krystella walked over to Tom, grabbing his marked wrist in a vice grip, raising it up so she could see the marking of the Overworld on him.

"This is no ordinary tattoo embedded on such a kid that is still underage."

Jysella walk to her twin with a pleading look on her face.

"Krystella! Please don't tell anyone of this. They didn't mean to get those markings on them."

Krystella scoffed at her twin sister.

"Yeah right. Like I'm gonna listen to your begging, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes."

Krystella released Tom's arm and walked back to Klay. Tom rubbed his arm, tending to the pain from the tight grip. Krystella spoke again once she took her place next to Klay.

"No way will we allow this. We're not having you fools ruin our plans for the Great Selection"

Hearing this, Reggie spoke defensively.

"So, are you going to report this the the Codemasters?"

Klay laughed.

"Well, of course. Just what kind of acolytes of the Codemasters are we if we let this something like this pass our ears? To not only somehow leave the Earth Dome without their permission, but bring in mysterious markings on four students. Oh, how they'll love to hear your excuses. I wouldn't be surprised if they have you exiled for this."

Krystella spoke up again, mockingly.

"Oh, but don't worry. Once we become Codemasters, we'll see about not getting you exiled. We'll give you more fitting jobs like feeding the horses or washing our laundry."

Not taking this, Shinwan stepped in with narrowed eyes.

"The other Codemasters will not let you mistreat others like that!"

Hearing Shinwan, Klay glared at her.

"Oh? Coming from a royal, herself? The only reason why you might be joining us is because you're the granddaughter of one of the Codemasters, giving you the extra credit,"

Shinwan continued to scowl at Klay, refusing to stand down.

"That's not true! I worked hard in my studies and achieving what I can accomplish though my own abilities. I would never stoop so low as to use my grandfather's power like that."

Klay scoffed, deciding to ignore her remark.

"Whatever. Let's go, Krystella. Let's leave these losers to mope around all they want. And don't worry. We'll wait until _after_ the ceremony to tell them what we overheard. So you guys can still enjoy what little you can for the celebration. Now ain't that nice?"

Both he and Krystella laughed as they left the bridge. The group found themselves in quite a pickle. Especially since Klay and Krystella were so confident that they would become Codemasters and the four marked friends could get exiled.

"Ugh! I hate those guys!" Kaz scowled as he ruffled his hair in frustration.

Shinwan looked to the ground with a saddened look.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I should've known this was an awful place to discuss our matters."

Seeing his friend so distraught, Tom placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Don't be sorry. Those two jerks have been on our case since this whole thing started."

Shinwan look up to Tom, still upset, but was grateful for the comfort.

"If anything, I'll try to convince my grandfather not to go harsh on you guys and explain to the Codemasters it was just an accident that you guys came across this."

"That is, if they take your words then theirs." Jysella muttered, feeling defeated by her own sister.

Which wasn't uncommon. Jysella and Krystella practically had the whole 'Good Twin, Evil Twin' going on since they were infants.

Wanting to change the mood, Sarah spoke up.

"Look. Why don't we just forget about this and just enjoy the festival? We can discuss more about our punishment another time. I'm already sick of having to deal with my punishment from my dad and brother. I don't need to think about the Codemasters next."

Hearing this, the six friends nodded in agreement. The Great Selection was a time of celebration. And besides, there was still the chance they could see Klay and Krystella get their comeuppance before their exile. And Kaz remember a perfect activity to get started.

"Oh yeah! I heard that the tribal leaders are coming to the Cathedral soon. It's almost midday. If we go now, we can still make it in time to see them!"

* * *

Thanks for reading XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **The Great Selection: Part 2**

 **Dream Dragoness:** _Sorry this took so long. I've gone back to college to pick up a Bachelor's in Business. So with classes and an upcoming play I'm in, I haven't had the time to write. BlackAngle24 asked me to write this whole chapter myself. I'm actually going to write for the entire Great Selection arc, so yeah._

 ** _BlackAngl124:_** _Hey guys we are back again with a whole new chapter. Sorry for the delay but I hope you guys like it. Like and review if you can thanks_

 _We do not own Chaotic. Ophelia, Darius, Cora, and Liliana belong to Dream Dragoness_

* * *

Even as they raced to the entrance of their city, Tom could not get their encounter with Klay and Krystella out of his head. Of all the people in the entire city, it had to be those two that discovered their secret. Not to mention there was a guarantee that they would exile the four should they become Codemasters. Tom could only hope that whoever the other five Codemasters were, they'd see how much of a pair of snakes those two were.

He wondered what would happened to Ophelia if he was exiled. No doubt she would protest greatly. But what would Klay and Krystella do to her? Exile her, too? Or did they have some other dubious plan nestled away in their sick, twisted minds?

And if Ophelia was to be affected, who's to say his friends' families would be spared? Cora could be kicked out of the military and who knows what would happened to Mrs. Kalinkas. Would Darius get fired because he had given them homework like everyone else? Could Liliana's clinic be shut down with just a tip of a cap?

Tom grimaced as his mind continued the various possibilities.

" _No doubt about it. Unless those two are refused the position, they'll come after us and our families."_

Tom bit his lip as they approached the line of guards.

" _If they do get chosen, maybe we can convince our families to leave this city. After all, even Ophelia wants to see the outside world again. Even after that night…"_

Tom's thoughts trailed off as a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Well, well, well. What kept you guys?"

Tom's gaze shifted to the guard in front of him. The guard turned her helmeted head, revealing Cora. This caught them all by surprise. But none more so than Kaz.

"Cora?! What are you doing here? I thought you were to patrol the Crimson Flame district!"

Cora let out a cheeky grin. It was a good change from the scowl she had been giving them for the past month.

"Last-minute change in the guard. I don't know how, but I've been assigned as Codemaster Chirrul's guard and an escort to the Underworlders."

Hearing this, Kaz geeked out.

"No way! Really?! Congratulations, Cora!"

Everyone gathered behind Cora to congratulate her. Cora had the chance of a lifetime to get as close to a Codemaster and a Creature as a guard could. And she would tell them as much as she was allowed to. Not to mention during the Kalinkas sibling's Chaotic matches, both brother and sister favored Underworlders in comparison to the other tribe. Mainly because Kaz could be a creature whose strength compliments his strategic mind. And Cora? She just loved to let out as much aggression as she could.

However, there was one teenager who was hesitant in handing out congratulations.

Shinwan felt a knot tighten in her stomach. She had seen the duty roster the day before and there was a list of replacements that went from the rank of Major up to Brigadier General. And there was nothing that stated that Sgt. Major Kalinkas was to be chosen for the guard. Had the Codemasters made a last-minute decision? Maybe the Sgt. Major was among the chosen candidates for the Great Selection? But if that's the case, what redeeming qualities did the red-haired woman possess?

" _I'll just have to talk to Grandfather as soon as I see him."_

"Talk about a small world." Another familiar voice laughed.

"Indeed. If we see Darius here, I'll laugh." Said a third voice.

"Well, I say laughter is in order." The humored voice of Darius Cornwell reached the ears of the Sgt. Major and the five youths.

They, save for Cora, turned around and saw Darius, Ophelia, and Liliana passing through the crowd to join them. Each of them in casual, yet better-looking clothing for the day. Ophelia wore a blue dress, black leggings, and brown boots. Liliana was dressed in a green blouse, brown pants, and boots. She was also wearing her doctor's coat and had a medical bag in her hand. Darius wore a white shirt with a dark blue vest and black pants. Like his friends, he wore boots.

The five youths were completely surprised. Cora, however, kept her gaze on the gateway that lead outside the city with the rest of her unit. Tom was the first to speak as he approached his sister.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Darius turned his head to Tom as he approached Sarah.

"Did you forget? All businesses and schools are closed for the Great Selection."

But Peyton pointed to his sister's medical bag.

"Then what's this?"

Remembering the bag, Liliana pushed her sliding glasses back into place as she explained.

"Well, a very important patient of mine has been avoiding his check-up again. After the processions for the day's arrivals, I'm going to go to him and do my job."

Peyton raised an eyebrow at his sister, remembering the protocols that were drilled into their brains.

"If he's avoiding the appointments, is it ok to make a house call without notification?"

Liliana adjusted her bag as she answered his question.

"I've actually had to call his 'family' about the appointment. It was they who said I should come today. That's when I'll get him, they said. They've also said I should bring an assistant just in case."

She then gave a look Peyton knew all too well. It was the look that said 'You're it.' Peyton groaned at this.

"Seriously? Why do you need my help? My punishment ends today."

"Indeed. But _my_ punishment ends at sundown. At 8 o'clock tonight, you're free as a bird. Until then…"

She then stuffed the bag in her brother's arms, a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"…be a dear and carry this for me, nurse. My arm was beginning to feel like it is going to fall off."

As they laughed at Peyton's predicament, Ophelia remembered something and pulled Tom aside.

"Actually, Tom, there's someone I want you to meet after this. He's an old friend of the family. He helped us when we had lost our parents."

Tom raised an eyebrow at his sister. As far as he knew, it was Ophelia who did everything since that nightmare. Was there more to the story than his sister let on?

But before he could ask, a hush whisper from Cora caught their attention.

"Everyone! Be quiet! The first tribe has arrived."

The group fell silent as the gate opened, revealing the first tribe to enter the city. From their Chaotic cards, everyone could tell that this tribe was the Overworlders. Tom and Ophelia, both Overworlder players, held their breaths as the party walked on.

Maxxor, dressed in his crimson finest, lead the party into the city. Though he hid his emotions for the moment, he was amazed at the sight of the human city. Even though their races traversed the same timeline, the architecture of the city was almost three centuries ahead of its time. He learned about human ingenuity from his studies, but never guessed at how ingenious they were. Maxxor couldn't help but wonder about his future consort. What would he or she contribute to the Overworld other than lasting peace between Overworlders and Humans or providing him with his future heir?

As Maxxor was followed by a small band of Overworld soldiers and comrades, Najarin scanned the surrounding humans as he followed. He sensed the woman from the crystal was among the crowd. And if the woman was there, so would her brother. It didn't take long before his eyes found a pair of youths with crystal blue eyes and ebony black hair. The very youths from the crystal.

Najarin knew of the boy's fate, so he needed to focus on the woman. The minute he set his gaze upon her, the elderly Muge felt a jolt of power coming from her. This was a good sign. He just needed a bit more information and to be in proximity of the woman before his suspicions could be confirmed.

Thankfully, Crellan was taking care of that.

A shift in the wind informed the Overworlders that they weren't the only tribe to arrive. Sensing them, they turned around to find the Mipedian princes and their entourage behind them. Things became tense as the two tribes saw one another. Any other day, they would've gone all out to defeat the other. However, they were currently guests of the fifth tribe of Perim. A tribe whose alliance could change not only the course of the war, but of Perim's fate as well.

Sensing the animosity, both Codemaster Crellan and Codemaster Tirasis approached the two groups of representatives and their leaders.

"Welcome, Overworlders and Mipedians, to the Earth Dome." Tirasis spoke as he approached the Mipedians.

"Otherwise known as Belkesa." Crellan added.

While it was common to call the human capital "the Earth Dome" due to the structure that protected the city, it was customary to address the city by its true name. Crellan always thought of it as a shame that his home was recognized by a gigantic shield and never had its name spoken.

The two tribes exchanged their greetings to their Codemasters as they were escorted from the gate and into the city. They did felt a little uneasy about the gawking gazes of the humans, but they knew that not many humans have ever left this city and thus, never saw a live Creature before. To the humans, it was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

As the tribes made their way to the cathedral, the crowd began to disperse. The guards, however, remained at their posts. Much to the confusion of our group of misfits and their families.

"Cora? Why is the guard still here? Shouldn't they be following the recent arrivals?" Kaz asked, curious.

Cora sighed as she relaxed a bit at her post.

"We still need to be here to greet the Underworlders and the Danians once they've arrived. Chances are they may not come until sunset. But we have to remain in case someone decides to show up early."

Seeing how tiring Cora looked, Kaz reached into his pockets and counted his coin.

"I think I have enough to get you some lunch and some water. Anything specific?"

Cora's growling stomach answered his question, much to his amusement and Cora's embarrassment.

"Anything you can grab, bring it over. Shame I can't get a drink while I'm on duty. A good mug of Savage Talon ale sounds good right about now."

It was Kaz's turn to sigh. It was known that Cora loved her alcohol. So much that whenever there was a big celebration, she would always buy several kegs of whatever she could afford. She often tries to get Kaz to drink, which he always refused.

Darius, hearing the conversation, spoke up.

"Why don't Sarah and I help you, Kaz? I am sure we could all use some refreshments."

Sarah nodded as she happily thought of the pastries that were going to be sold this day.

Smiling, Kaz spoke.

"Thanks, guys."

Seeing that their friends were going to keep themselves occupied, Ophelia placed a hand on Tom's shoulder, causing him to turn his attention to her.

"I think now's a good time to see that friend I was talking about. He's at the Cathedral."

This caught Liliana's interest.

"That's where my patient is."

Hearing this, Tom spoke up to the physician.

"Want to walk there with us, Lily?"

Lilianna nodded as Peyton rushed over to Tom's side.

"Sweet. Let's get going, bro. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can enjoy the festivities."

Shinwan, still thinking about their "situation," approached them.

"Mind if I come, too? I need to talk to my grandfather about a few things."

The boys grinned.

"The more, the merrier." Tom spoke as they waved good-bye to the Kalinkas' and Cornwell siblings.

Neither Tom nor his friends realized that the Steele and Majors clans were walking towards their fate.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading ;)_


End file.
